THE ZAGR OF TIME AND SPACE
by mh793696
Summary: (Obviously a zagr fic.) Taking place one year after the show the Tallests tell Zim the truth about his mission and he completely lost it, then came a man who took him away in a blue box for adventures he couldn't dream of, and it doesn't end there.
1. prologue

Author's note: I want you to know that this fanfiction is taking place one year after the show, then six years later so that is a total of seven years, and also for any Doctor Who fans (or whovians) don't worry, The Doctor will start out like a caring father, but in later chapters he will have his eccentric personality. Also two more things. First, for which version of The Doctor I'm using is none other than the Eleventh Doctor played by Matt Smith. And second this story will be made up of the characters point of view so expect different people talking. Anyways that aside 'Invader Zim' is property of Nickelodeon studios, and 'Doctor who' is property of BBC.

Prologue

Zim's pov): It's been one whole year since I first came to earth, ONE year since I first encountered the Dib-stink, and no matter how hard I try he always ruins my plans to take over this filth ball of a planet. And to make matters worse allayed with Tak, an Irken who (as the humans say) 'has an ax to grind with me'. So here I am the MIGHTY Zim sitting in my base thinking of a new plan when the computer told me The Tallests wanted to talk to me, so I got up and went to the communication room and when I sat down the transmission came in.

"My Tallests." I said proudly. "Zim." Tallest Red said. "It has been some time since your last plan to conquer earth, and so we thought it's best to tell you-" He said before tallest Purple interrupted. "OH FOR THE LOVE OF IRK ZIM YOUR MISSION IS A FAKE!" He shouted.

I was silent at first but then I spoke. "W-what?" was all I could say. "Its true Zim. We never really wanted earth, in fact we never knew earth existed we just sent you there to die." Tallest Red said. "You were never a _**real**_ invader to begin with." Purple said. "But you said it was a secret mission! And that Gir is an advanced S.I.R. unit!" I said.

"We lied. Gir is just a walking pile of scrap metal. And you are nothing but a defective." Purple said coldly. "Henceforth you are hereby banished from Irk! Never to set foot on the planet again." Red said. And with that the transmission ended leaving me in silence. My mind vanished in a red haze, during the process I obediently destroyed my base smashing screens, throwing objects across the room, and screaming till I can't hear my self anymore.

Then when it clears there wasn't anything left of my base to call it that. So then I sat down on the floor and started to cry. It felt like a minuet before I herd Gir and MiniMoose come in. "Masta looks sad... tell Gir what wrong." He said as he hugged me. Normally I'd tell him to get of me but today I didn't. Then suddenly we heard a strange sound that echoed through the room getting louder and louder and finally stopped.

I got up and went down to investigate the source of the noise. and what I saw made me feel like my eyes were gonna pop out. In the living room stood a tall blue box labeled 'POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX'. I studied the human culture and found that in a part of the planet called London, England humans used boxes like this one to call the authorities. As I got closer Gir and MiniMoose were not too far behind me. Suddenly the doors opened and out stepped a human wearing the most strange clothing I've ever seen he looked down and noticed me looking at him, and then I spoke.

The Doctor's pov): "Who are you?" The Irken asked me. I've met all sorts of life forms across the universe, the Irkens however I herd of. Aliens from the planet Irk who go around conquering the universe not caring about anything. (Reminds me of The Daleks in a way.)

There were questions of my own already such as 'why is an Irken here on earth so far away from its own planet?' So I decided to answer hoping to ease him. "Hello. I'm The Doctor." I said. "Doctor who?" The Irken asked. "That's just it. Just The Doctor." I said. "Now its my turn to ask questions. For starters what's your name?" I asked. "My name was Invader Zim... now its just Zim." He said.

I asked him what he meant by that, and he told me everything that happen earlier today and I must say I felt bad for the poor fellow. "Now Zim doesn't know what to do." He said. then I had an idea. "Zim you can come with me." I said, and Zim looked at me as if i was crazy (which I don't blame him).

"To where? Zim has nowhere to go." He said. "I can take you to places you could never imagine, to points in time before the Irken empire, to anywhere, and anywhen." I said, and Zim looked at me with amazement in his eyes. "You can? How?" He asked.

I smiled and waved my hand over to the box I came out of, and Zim had a confused look on his face. "Your serious? Even with Gir and MiniMoose how can we fit in there?" He asked. Knowing Irkens they can't resist a challenge. "Well why don't you see for yourself?" I asked in a challenging tone. He accepted, and charged inside.

Gir's pov): My masta ran into blue box thingy and what we saw made me drop my taco.

Zims pov): What I saw was an unbelievable sight. It was a large room, with a glass floor with a small flight of stairs, and in the center of the room is what I assume is the control panel, and in the far end of the room were doors that led to Irk known where. The Doctor came inside and noticed my shocked look.

"Zim, Gir, MiniMoose. Welcome to the TARDIS." "It's bigger on the inside." I ran out to check if I wasn't seeing things, I walked around the box and then back inside and sure enough it's real. "How is this possible?!" I shouted. "How can a room so large fit in a small box?! You! Answer Zim!" I shouted to The Doctor demanding an answer. He looked at me with a smirk on his face. "Simple you silly Irken." He said. "The TARDIS is simply dimensionally transcendental." He said. I gave him a questionable look. "Meaning?" I asked. "The TARDIS is simply bigger inside than out." He said.

The Doctor's pov): Zim then decided to ask a different question. "What exactly is the TARDIS?" He asked. "Simple." I said. "The TARDIS stands for Time. And. Relative. Dimensions. In. Space." I said. "You mean its a time machine?" Zim asked. "That's right Zim." I said. "All of time and space; everything that ever happened or ever will... where do you want to start?" I asked. "Anywhere, but here." Zim said. And so I ran up to the control console and that's where our story of the exiled Irken, and the last of the Time Lords begins.

 **(Doctor Who 2010 them** e **)**

 **Matt Smith**

 **Richard Steven Horvitz**

 **Rosearik Rikki Simons**

 **Andy Berman**

 **Melisa Fahn**

 **Olivia d'Abo**

 **Wally Wingert**

 **Keven McDonald**

 **Rodger Bumpass**

 **Ted Raimi**

 **with Alex Kingston**

 **and John Barrowman**

 **Invader Zim/Doctor Who**

 **THE ZAGR OF TIME AND SPACE**

 **By mh793696**

Authors note: Well there you are, the prologe of my Invader Zim Doctor Who crossover fanfiction so feel free to leave a coment, and like I said Invader Zim is property of nickelodeon studios, and Doctor Who is property of BBC. Well thats all from me. mh793696 is out! toodles!


	2. Chapter 1: Six years later

Author's note: Hope you liked the prologue. Now for the main story. As always feel free to leave a comment.

CHAPTER 1: Six years later

 **Monday** (Dib's pov): Six years. It's been six years since me, my sister Gaz, and Tak have ever seen Zim. As always I thought it was another one of his plans to take over earth so I went to his base, but low and behold it's gone!

That's right the green house with laser eye lawn gnomes, and lawn decorations in the alleyway is gone. All that was left was a huge crater and holes in the houses on opposite sides. I showed it to Tak and she was surprised to see it, then I showed Gaz and she reacted in a way I never thought possible.

Her eyes shot wide open, (which is very rare) then dropped her game slave 5, and stared at the area like she was hit by a freight train. She stood there for a good seven hours, before we went home after all we have skool tomorrow, Hi skool to be precise. Time went on and we got older but we look the same.

Tak changed so much that she now wears an older version of her holographic disguise making her look like she's nineteen years old, and is just as tall as me.

Gaz is now seventeen years old and she looks exactly the same as we were kids, but got a hair taller and her hair got longer and darker. She still plays vampire piggy slayers, and still likes to eat at Bloaty's pizza hog, but she always stays in her room never to come out and talk to anyone.

And dad. Being the great Professor Membrane is never home (as usual).

As for me, I'm still the same old paranormal obsessed Dib Membrane who everyone thinks is crazy. I'm nineteen, and still have my trench coat and glasses and shirt with a grey face on it. My hair stayed the same but it got longer as I grew taller.

As usual I still think Zim is planning to invade earth, but there one question in my mind. "Where are you now Zim? Where are you now?" I said before I went to sleep.

Gaz's pov): Every time I see his eyes... those bright red eyes, it's like they see into my sole. When he first came to earth there was something about Zim that interests me. Maybe it was from that day he used me as an umbrella, maybe it was when his escape pod overlapped mine when I saved Dib just to go to Boaty's.

Of course I didn't care at the time, but now that I'm in hi skool things change, and as I started to think back to it back then for an alien he was kind of cute... "Wait where did that come from?" I said as the thought came into my mind. That didn't feel right, I'm supposed to not care about anyone _**especially**_ Zim, so when did I start feeling for him?

Then another question came in mind this one about Dib and Tak. Does Tak like Dib, not as a friend but in a boyfriend/girlfriend approach? And does Dib feel the same? I decided to put it aside for now and head to bed. As I head to bed there was one question on my mind. "Where are you now Zim? Where are you now?" I said then I slowly drifted to sleep knowing I'll see his... beautiful red eyes again.

 **Tusday** (Tak's pov): It's another day at skool for the three of us. Dib, Gaz, and I got our usual table, and I noticed something off about Dib. "You're thinking about Zim again aren't you Dib?" I asked. "How'd you guess?" He said. "Dib it's been six years since we last seen, or herd of him." I said.

"I know and I still think he's planning something to take over earth." Dib said. "And if it is he would have done something by now." I said, then I look over to Gaz who had been quiet the whole time. "Gaz are you ok?" I asked. "I dreamt about him again." She said. "What was it this time?" I asked.

Every now and then she had dreams about Zim in places I never thought possible. Last week she dreamt of him in a 1950's California beach, and on the moon in the 1980's. "This time Zim was somewhere in some sort of space ship with a man. He didn't react to Zims appearance, and instead hugged him, and what shocked me was that Zim... hugged him back." She said.

Dib's pov): "Zim... hugged him back." Those words were what set me off. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Hold on a sec!" I said. "Hugging someone? Zim? No offence Gaz but I find that hard to believe." I said, both Gaz and Tak stared at me before I continued. "Zim would rather enslave human kind then hug them." I said.

"I keep telling myself it was only a dream but it felt so real." Gaz said. Soon the bell rang and we got up and went to our separate classes. Gaz had gym, I had algebra, and Tak had biology. As I went to class the thought of Zim hugging someone was still on my mind.

Tak's pov): 'Biology' not one of my favorite classes, but not so bad really. I sat in my usual spot next to the window, as the teacher rattled on about human tonsils; then the door opened and stepped in a human I never seen before. He had on a white shirt, black tie, blue jeans, and black shoes. He gave the teacher a piece of paper and then the teacher spoke.

"Class I'd like to introduce you to our newest student." She said. "His name is Sam Smith." "Now Sam, why don't you go and sit next to Tak." The teacher said, as she pointed to the empty desk next to me.

He raised his eyebrows as he saw me he and when I looked at him, there was something about him that was kind of sat down and looked at me before he spoke. "Hi." He said, and as I heard the voice there was something **definitely** familiar about him, but I decided to put it aside for now.

 **THREE HOURS EARLIER** (Zim's pov): I was back in the town I left six years ago, and everything looked exactly the same as I left it, but I noticed a few things have change. The alleyway where my old base was at was replaced with another house.

"Seems I won't be going there anymore." I thought. Then I walked to the city and everything still looked the same. Then I headed to the park to think, then I saw something familiar. A kid with red hair and green eyes and seeing that made me think of Keef my… _'Best friend'_.

Thinking about that also reminded me of all my adventures at skool. So I decided to see if it also stayed the same, sure enough it did. New students, but the same old skool. Then I decided to return to the TARDIS which is in an abandon warehouse not too far from here.

During my time with The Doctor I changed in so many ways. Obviously I got taller by a good 6 to 7 feet and leaner in figure. So seeing this I decided to use Tak's hologram idea, and saw that I look like a human teenager at the age of eighteen.

Then before I got to the warehouse I walked past the house of (none other than) Dib, and Gaz Membrane. Curiosity taking over me I up to the door and knocked, then when the door opened, to my surprise it wasn't Dib or Gaz that answered. Instead it was there always absent father Professor Membrane.

"Can I help you young man?" He asked. He looked exactly the same, wearing his gloves, boots, goggles, and lab coat that covers his mouth area. The only thing that changed was that his hair had a few strands of grey in it. A sign of old age. "I'm looking for Dib and Gaz Membrane." I said. "My son and daughter are at school right now, might I ask who I'm speaking to?" The professor asked. "Just a friend of your son from back in town." I said. "Hmmm. The only friend my son had was a foreign fellow with a skin condition." He said.

I chuckled a bit from that as it was an excuse for my green skin and lack of a nose and ears. "Why don't you come inside?" He asked. "Alright." I said. I've been in the Membrane residence before, and to my surprise it also remained the same. "So how are your children?" I asked the professor. "My son still believes in the whole paranormal nonsense." He said, as he was mentioning about Dib.

"And Gaz?" I asked. "Well something about her changed that even I began to notice." The professor said, and that caught my attention. "Such as." I asked, slightly concerned. "Since my son's friend vanished she isolates herself in her room not talking to anyone. Not my son, or me." He said. "Strange." I said. Then with that aside I decided to take my leave, and on my way back the thought of Gaz started to enter my mind. By the time I got back to the TARDIS, The Doctor was waiting for me.

The Doctor's pov): "And where did you run off to Zim?" I asked, as he came inside. I brought Zim back to the city he first landed in because he felt homesick, but could tell there was something more to that. "I just went around town a bit." He said. "Ahh. Trying to get familiar with everything again?" I asked. "Yes." He said.

"So what did you see?" I asked. "Everything looked exactly the same as I first left. I know what happened to Dib and Gaz, but I don't know what happened to Tak." He said

I knew of those three because during our travels Zim told me his life on earth, all his adventures, and those three specifically. Dib for trying to expose him for the alien that he is, Tak for trying to get back at Zim for ruining her chance at being an invader, but when he got to Gaz she was just Dib's little sister who normally has a dark personality, but from the tone from his voice I could tell there was something else going on.

"Hold it right there Zim." I said, as he stopped mid-sentence. "What?" He asked. "There's something going on with you, as you speak about Gaz." I said, that's when I noticed Zim looking at the roof and acting nervous, that's when I put two and two together.

"Zim. Do you like her? As in **like her** like her?" I asked. Zim pondered about it for almost a minuet before answering. "I…. don't know Doctor." He said then Gir, and MinniMoose came out to see Zim in deep thought. "What's wrong with my master Doctor?" Gir asked. "Squeak!" Minimoose said, agreeing with Gir. "I don't know you two." I simply said. "I know what might help!" Gir shouted, as he ran to the TARDIS kitchen.

"I really appreciate you fixing Gir Doctor." Zim said, as he came back to his senses. "No thanks necessary Zim." I said. After a rather nasty incident involving The Cybermen the little S.I.R. unit took some serious damage and thanks to me I saved the little bot, and gave him a few upgrades.

So now Gir has a new disguise giving him the look of a child at the age of ten, and the only usefulness of his dog costume was that of a teddy bear (or in his case a teddy dog).

He came back holding in his hands a plate of waffles. "Thank you Gir." Zim said, as he took the plate. Then it hit me like a baseball to a glass window. "I got an idea!" I shouted. "What?" Zim asked, as he ate the waffles. "First Zim don't talk with your mouth full." I said. "And second you said that you don't know if Gaz likes you back. Correct?" Zim swallowed the last waffle on his plate, before speaking. "Yes." He answered. I smirked which made him realize I was planning something. "What are you getting at?" He asked. Without an answer I ran to the console and set the coordinates.

"Put on your disguise Zim. Because your going back to school." I said. "Uhhh... why?" Zim asked. "Because if you really like Gaz then there's only one way to find out." I answered. The TARDIS began to shake, and make it's signature noise, as we're traveling through the time vortex, then we were outside the skool. I told Zim to go to the schedule maker, and tell them he's a new student, and the rest will go on from there. And by the look on his face I could tell he was exited, and nervous.

 **Authors note:** If anyone wants to know what happened to Gir I'll explain in another chapter don't worry, I'm not the kind of guy who likes to leave loose ends.


	3. Chapter 2: unexpected reunion

Chapter 2: Unexpected reunion

Tak's pov): After skool I was walking down the hall with Dib, and Gaz to our lockers. "Tak are you OK?" Dib asked. "Yeah I'm fine." I said. "OK, I heard you got a new student in biology." He said. "Yeah, his name is Sam Smith." I said, as we turned a corner. There I saw Sam walking towards his locker acting a little suspicious. That's when I nearly freaked out as I saw him pull out an **Irken pak**.

Then I felt Dib pulling on my arm, trying to get my attention. "Tak you OK? You zoned out back there." He said. "I'm fine, sorry." I said but, deep down not really. When we got outside we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. That's when I pulled out my communicator, and contacted my S.I.R. unit Mimi.

Mimi's pov): "Mimi I want you to follow the new kid at skool. See where he goes." My mistress ordered. I activate my cat disguise, and left our base.

Based on my mistress's description the human was not too hard to find. I followed the human to an abandoned warehouse, all the while I activated my tracking system, so the mistress knows where I'm located. As I look inside I could tell that judging by it's condition the building hasn't been occupied in many years.

Then I heard a loud noise, and I turned around seeing a younger human with black hair, shorts, a pair of black shoes, and a shirt with the letter 'G' on it. But what shocked me was in the human's hand was Gir's dog costume all stuffed up. That's when the human spoke. "HI MIMI!" He shouted, and I immediately recognized the voice. "G-G-GIR?!" I asked, then I herd a buzzing noise and suddenly all my systems shut down.

Gir's pov): "Gir who is this?" The Doctor asked, as Mimi's hologram shut down revealing her real form. "This is Mimi. She's Tak's S.I.R. unit." I said. "Oh sorry Gir, I thought she was a threat." The Doctor said. "What did you do to her anyway?" I asked.

"Oh I just simply turned her off. And by the look of it she had a tracking system activated. Meaning Tak will no doubt be looking for her." He said. "Gir go get Zim, and tell him were gonna have a visitor." He said to me. "Okey-dokey." I said, as the Doctor picked up Mimi's body and, we walked inside the TARDIS.

Tak's pov): Mimi's signal was lost by the time I got to the area the warehouse was at, so something must have happened to her. I got inside the warehouse preparing for a trap, or anything unusual, and standing right in front of me is a old fashioned British police box used in the 1960s.

As I walked up to the box I herd a voice with a British accent speak. "Hello Tak." The voice said. I turned around, and I see a human wearing a brow tweed jacket with elbow patches, a white shirt, and suspenders, black lace shoes, and pants, but what set me off was the little red thing on his shirt.

"Who are you? And what on irk is that thing!?" I asked. "I'm The Doctor, and this is a bowtie. Bowties are cool." He said , as he adjusts it. "I don't think you'll be needing the disguise anymore." He said, as he pulled out a metal stick. It made a buzzing noise, and flashed a bright green light, then suddenly my disguise shut down revealing my true form.

"What have you done?!" I shouted. "Oh, I just simply shut down your hologram with a sonic frequency." He said. "What? How?" I asked. Then the human showed me the metal stick in his hand. "With this, it's called the sonic screwdriver." He said. "I also take it your looking for your S.I.R. unit Mimi?" My mind snapped as he mentioned her name.

"Where is she!?" I demanded. He simply smiled, and pointed to the police box. "Come on inside, and I'll show you around." He said, as he walked up to the box. "Your crazy if you think I'm gonna follow a human." I said. "Zim's right. You are stubborn." He said as he stepped inside the box. "Wait. Did you just say Zim?" I said as I followed. Without thinking I opened the door and was shocked by the large room inside. "WHAT ON IRK!?" I shouted.

Zims pov): "IT'S BIGGER ON THE INSIDE!" I herd Tak scream. "I love it when people say that." The Doctor said. I look at Gir who is still in his human disguise, as I am in mine, and MiniMoose who was floating behind me. "You asked for your S.I.R. unit, so I'll get her." The Doctor said, as he walked towards us. "And in the meantime, I'd like to re-introduce you to someone. Come on out Zim." He said.

I stepped out to see Tak and I must say she changed nicely. She grew taller, possibly around 5ft, 10 inches. She looked confused at first, then I shut off my disguise and she had a shocked look on her face. "ZIM?!" She asked. "Yeah its me, and Gir." I said as i turned off his disguise as well. "And MiniMoose." I said as, I motioned to my other sidekick. "Squeak!" He said. "Your... alive... and... tall... taller than me!" She said.

"Yeah things change when you've been traveling through time, and space for six years." I said. "Wait? What?" Tak asked, completely confused. "Long story." I simply said. Then Tak noticed my pak on the floor next to Gir, and nearly had a panic attack. "ZIM WHY'D YOU TAKE YOUR PAK OFF?!" She screamed. "Did I walk into something?" The Doctor asked as he walked back with Mimi by his side.

"Tak is just asking me about my pak that's all." I said. "Oh that old thing?" He asked. "Yes, Irkens can't survive for 10 minuets without it." Tak explained, still panicking. "Oh rubbish! Of course you can live without them." The Doctor said. "What?" Tak asked confused. "Zim is alive right now can't you see?" He asked. "Yes but how?" Tak asked. "Well it's a long story, but let me explain. I love explaining." The Doctor said. "Uhhh... sure knock yourself out." Tak said. "Right. Now it all started two years ago."

 **Two years ago (** The Doctor's pov): Zim,Gir, MiniMoose, and I were in Chicago in the 1930s enjoying ourselves. We got inside the TARDIS, and took of to our next destination, and that's when I noticed the large oval shaped object on Zim's back which is obviously his pak. I pulled out my sonic screwdriver, and scanned it, which startled Zim as he turned around looking at me.

"Doctor what are you doing?" He asked. "Oh sorry Zim I was just examining what the thing on your back is." I said. "It's my pak. Its a device that contains my memories, personality, and what I am ether an invader, or a food service drone." Zim said. "It's also what keeps me alive, I cannot survive ten minuets without it."

As Zim explains its purpose I couldn't help but feel bad for the poor fellow, and I thought about a way to help him through it, that's when it hit. "Zim maybe I can help you with this thing." I said. "What do you mean?" He asked. "What if I perform a little operation to safely remove your pak? I've seen all its abilities the spider legs, communicator, everything. If I (with your permission of course) take your pak, and modify it I can give you all it's functions it has that keeps you alive, and the rest can be in your pak for your use, in other words it can be used as a typical backpack." I said, as I explained my plan.

At first Zim was speechless about the idea, to have your pak removed, and not worry about dying. I waited for an answer, and I noticed a smirk on his face. "I accept." He said. "Good, now come along Zim. The Doctor is about to operate." I said, as I set Zim on a chair. "Might I ask how your gonna do this?" Zim asked. That's when I pulled out my sonic screwdriver, and showed him.

"With this." I said. "Ooo it's pretty what is it?" Zim said, fascinated by it. "It's called the sonic screwdriver, with this I can shatter glass, open doors, hack computers, all sorts of things." I said. "Now Zim this is a simple walk in the park alright." I said. "Yes." He answered. "Alright then." I said. I snapped my fingers and Zim froze dead on the spot. "Zim, if you can hear me I put you in a trans so I can remove your pak." I said. Then I moved to his pak placing the sonic on top of it. I dragged it around the device as it made it's buzzing sound around its base, and on the three bright pink ovals on it.

"Alright Zim, I'm gonna slowly remove your pak. Do you understand?" I asked. He slowly, but surely nodded, and with that I slowly moved the pak away from his body, and sure enough it worked. "Doctor you genius you." I thought to myself, and smiled, then Zim slowly came back to his senses. "W-what happened?" He asked, then he noticed his pak was in my hands. "Doctor... it worked!" He shouted excitedly. "Of course it worked I'm The Doctor." I said, and then Zim ran up and hugged me, and I hugged him back.

 **Present time** (Tak's pov): "And that's what happened." The Doctor said, as he finished his story. I was speechless to hear him actually remove Zim's Pak and not risk killing him. "I... I don't know what to say." I said. "Except one question. Zim where have you been for six years?" I asked.

"Don't worry Tak. I'll enplane everything, but for now I need you to do one thing." Zim said. "What?" I asked. "Under no circumstances do you tell Dib, or Gaz I'm here. I'll handle that." He said. "Alright." I said, before I left the box with Mimi by my side.

Mimi's pov): "Is everything alright my mistress?" I asked. "Mimi I don't know what to say. What The Doctor did for Zim was amazing." She said. "Are you thinking about asking him to do the same for you?" I asked. "Maybe." She said, as we return home.

Dib's pov): I sit in my room in deep thought regarding Zim, but then I thought about what Tak said. "She's right. It has been six years, maybe he decided to leave earth, but didn't leave a message, or anything." I thought.

But that made me think more about her. I like Tak but more than just a friend. (Yeah you herd me.) I want her to be my girlfriend, but I don't know if she likes me like that. I guess I'll have to ask her, but for now I have too many things on my mind. So I got in bed turned off my lamp and went to sleep.

Gaz's pov): I just can't stop thinking about Zim. "Do I really love him?" I thought. Of course not, but it's driving me crazy. I feel like I'm split into two parts, one that shouldn't care about where he is and the other side actually worried for him.

That's when I let out a frustrated moan, and leaned back on my bed. "IF I EVER SEE HIM AGAIN..." I thought, before I went to sleep. Four minutes later I herd a tapping noise on my window, and so I get up to see a figure outside. I open the window and almost got the shock of a lifetime.

"Z-ZIM?!" I said. "Hello Gaz. Long time no see." He said, as he entered my room. "Is that really you?" I asked "Here's a hint." He said as his spider legs shot out of his pak. "OK now I'm convinced." I said , and now there are more questions on my mind. "Zim I-" Was all I said before he put his hand over my mouth.

"I know. I've been gone for six years and your demanding an answer." He said. "How did you know that?" I asked. "There will be time for that to explain later, right now I need you to do me a favor." He said. "What?" I asked. "Under no circumstances do you tell Dib what's going on, or that I'm back." He said. "As for you go to Tak and she'll tell you where I am and if Dib follows let him." He said, before climbing out the window.

"Oh and one more thing." He said. Before I asked he kissed my left cheek, making me blush a bit. "Nice to see you again." He said before he took off. "Did he... did he just kiss me?" I thought as I felt my cheek, and I began to blush even brighter and I soon felt a tingling sensation go down my spine.

Zim's pov): "Oh my god!" I thought to my self as I saw Gaz and I couldn't believe my eyes. She looked exactly the same as I last saw her, just older. She now has the kind of body that could get any guy's attention, and I couldn't help but think if I didn't leave would she come out like this. I soon return to the TARDIS with the thought of her in my mind.

"I take it went well?" The Doctor asked. "It did Doctor." I replied. "Well that's good to know." He said. "I think ill go to bed now." I said. "Well alright goodnight Zim." The Doctor said. As I entered my room I changed into my pajamas and hopped into bed, but I couldn't sleep with Gaz still in my mind.

The Doctor's pov): I had a feeling he'd go, and do something like that. There is just no denying the boy. But it starts to answer his question, but the rest of the way is up to time itself, but for now Im glad hes happy, but in the meantime I better be ready. Because after skool were gonna have some guests.

Tak's pov): I hope Zim knows what he's doing, because its been six years since he's seen Dib, or Gaz. Besides, who knows how they would react. "Well I'd better do what he said, and hope for the best." I said, before I went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3: Dib's realization

Chapter 3: Dib's realization

 **Wednesday** (Dib's pov): Gaz has been acting weird this morning, more then usual. One second she looked like something important vanished, the next she looked like she seen a ghost."Gaz are you OK?" I asked. She looked at me for a second, and she turned away. Maybe it had something to do with Zim. "Maybe my thought of him are starting to get to her (well... more than usual)." I thought.

My thoughts were interrupted when we saw Tak, and she had the exact same look as Gaz. "Hey Tak." I said. "Hey guys." She said. "Tak I need to talk to you. Privately." Gaz said. "Uhh... alright. Dib wait here." Tak said. and so the two stepped out of sight before I could answer. "Something's not right." I thought to myself.

Gaz's pov): "You saw Zim too didn't you?" I asked Tak. "How did you know that?" She asked. "He came to my room last night, and told me you know where he is." I said. Tak then told me everything that happened yesterday, and that Zim was in an abandoned warehouse not too far from our old skool.

"Most of it is hard to believe yes, but I'm not making this up." She said. I looked at her shocked by this, and soaking it up like a sponge to water. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Every word of it." Tak said. "Alright then." I said.

We walked back to Dib waiting for us, and we continued to skool. As we got there we see Zim in his 'Sam Smith' disguise (and to be honest he looks cute as a human) come towards us followed by a group of girls. "Wow someone's a ladies man." Dib said. The other boys were looking at Zim with shocked looks on there faces seeing the popular girls following him as if he was a chick-magnet. He stops as he saw us, then slowly continued to walk up to us as the crowd filled away.

"Hello Tak, and who are these two?" He asked, as he addressed me and Dib. "Hey Sam these are my friends Dib, and Gaz Membrane." She said. "Nice to meet you." Zim said, as he shook our hands. "Nice to meet you too." Dib said. "Well I gotta get going. See you three around." He said, as he entered the building.

Tak's pov): During lunch we all noticed Zim's table flooded with girls. Dib wasn't kidding he is a ladies man. I look over to see Gaz who was starring at the crowd. "Gaz?" I asked. "Yeah?" She responded. "You OK?" I asked. "I still don't believe it." She said. "Believe what?" Dib asked. "Uhh... nothing." Gaz said. That's when I noticed the look in Dib's eyes, he's getting suspicious. "It's about Sam isn't it?" He asked. "Dib just drop it!" Gaz said, in a tone that sounded like her old self.

"Whoa! where did that come from?" Dib asked. Before anything else happened the bell rang and we all got up and went to our classes.

Dibs pov): Gaz's incident at lunch was a mystery, but I put it aside as I got to algebra. I got inside I see Sam sitting in a desk next to mine, and I sat down just in time for the teacher to step in, and asked us to take notes. I pull out my notebook and Sam pulled out a red and black notebook with the band 'Metallica' on it. He opened it and inside were notes of algebra much more advanced than the class were in. That's when Sam noticed me starring.

"Can I help you?" He asked. "Aren't those notes a little advanced for you?" I asked. "Can't really tell the difference." He said. We continued taking notes, and then I noticed something from the corner of my eye. I saw what looked like an Irken symbol on the corner of his notebook pages, and then my mind snapped like a twig with the realization.

"Zim!" I said in my mind. How could I have been so blind to the fact? Zim the alien invader who disappear for six years has returned, and no doubt to initiate his plan to take over earth. I decided to keep quiet about it, so I don't start a commotion. Then the bell rang and we gathered our things. As Zim stepped out the class, I decided to stay behind a bit so I can safely follow him without his suspicions.

I got to my locker just in time for Zim to pull out his pak, and walked out the door. I slowly follow him just in time to see him with Gaz, and Tak. My in-stinks were screaming to beat him down, but before I got the chance he motioned them to follow him and they did. I quickly assumed he used mind control on them, so I slowly follow them to see where they were heading. I followed them to an abandoned warehouse, thinking its his new base I got ready for anything that could be a trap, but nothing, however that made me more careful.

I got inside to see them in front of a British police box (that no one has seen in decades) which I assume is a disguise for a new weapon. "So this is it?" Gaz asked, with a tone of both questioning and boredom. "It doesnt seem much Gaz but wait till you see what's inside." Tak said. Hearing this I felt be-trade. Before Zim opened the door, I stepped out ready for a confrontation.

"So this is where you've been hiding!" I shouted. Zim, Gaz, and Tak looked over to see me. Tak was completely shocked, but Gaz, and Zim looked at me as if they knew this would happen. "Hello Zim six years Ive been waiting. **SIX YEARS** so I can see your biggest plan to conquer earth and this is what I find." I said, pointing to the box. "I bet its a new weapon created to turn us all into your personal slaves. Well I got news for you it won't work, not while I'm here! Now what do you have to say for your self?" I said.

I waited for an answer, then he held out his hand, and an arm came out of his pak and handed him a brown paper bag. He opened it and pored out something colorful, and said something I was never expecting even form him. "Would you like a jelly baby?" He asked.


	5. Chapter 4: Truth be told

Chapter 4: Truth be told

Zim's pov): "Uhhh... what?" Dib asked in complete confusion. Gaz, and I could tell he followed us, so we decided to let him just as we thought he would, and the look he had when I asked him the jelly baby's question was completely priceless. "Wow Dib, your right. It has been six years, and your still the same. Big head and everything." I said. "MY HEAD IS NOT BIG!" He shouted.

"Oi! What's going on out here?" The Doctor asked as he, Gir, and Minimoose stepped out of the TARDIS. "Oh nothing Doctor, just old habits." I said. "I take it that those two are the Membrane siblings." He asked.

"Yes. This is Gaz Membrane, and this is her brother Dib." I said, as I addressed the two. "Uhh... who are you?" Gaz asked. "I'm The Doctor." The Doctor introduced himself. "Doctor who?" Dib asked. "That's just it my dear boy just The Doctor." The Doctor replied. I look over to see Gaz who noticed Gir as he looked at her.

"HI GAZZY!" He shouted like his old self, and it made Gaz stare wide eye. "Gir?!" She asked, completely surprised. That was when he turned his disguise off to reveal his true form. "Wow you changed a lot." She said. "So have you." Gir simply said. "Nice to see you too Minimoose." She said, looking at Minnimoose who was floating by Gir. "Squeak!" He said.

"Why don't you lot come on inside for a spot of tea. Yes?" The Doctor asked. "Uhh... sure." Dib said. "Great come on inside." The Doctor said, as he entered the TARDIS, with Tak, Gir, Minimoose, and myself following after.

Gaz's pov): "Did they just go inside the box?" I asked. "Looks like it." Dib said. I slowly approach the box and opened the door, and seeing the large room almost made me go into shock. I stepped out, and walked around the box to make sure I wasn't imagining it. "Gaz what did you see?" Dib asked, as I got back to the door.

"You might want too see for yourself." I said. Dib then opened the door and had the same reaction as I did. "It's bigger on the inside!" He shouted. We noticed Zim, Tak, Gir, Minimoose, and The Doctor having tea on a glass platform where in the center was what Dib, and I assume is a control panel of some kind. "I love it when people say that." The Doctor said, walking towards us and he handed us a cup. "Dib, Gaz, Tak. Welcome to the TARDIS." Zim said as he waved his hand around the room, and took a sip of his tea.

"The what?" I asked. "It's called the TARDIS. It can travel anywhere in time and space." The Doctor said. "And it's mine." He added. "So this is where you have been for six years?" I asked Zim. "Yeah, it's best I tell you." He said. "To be specific let me explain how this began..."

Zim then explained everything that happened before he met The Doctor. His leaders telling him the truth of why he was on earth, him destroying his base in rage, and meeting The Doctor, and going with him. I have to admit I kinda felt bad for him, and I'd be like that too if I was told my whole life was a lie.

"And so The Doctor took me in, and rased me as his adopted son." Zim said. "That's right, we've been traveling together ever since." The Doctor said. "So you never went back to invading, or planning to conquer earth?" Dib asked. "No Dib. That ship has sailed." Zim said, and I could tell Dib refused to believe it. "Hey I never got to ask yesterday, what happened to Gir?" Tak asked. "Well that's a long story..." Zim said.

 **FIVE YEARS AGO** (Zim's pov): The Doctor, Minimoose, Gir, (who was still his hyperactive, and over joyous self.) and I were inside the TARDIS enjoying some tea, when it sounded like we landed somewhere, and when. "Doctor?" I asked.

"Hmmmm. Zim come over hear." The Doctor said, as I walked up to the consol and we see a red blinking light. "What is it Doctor?" I asked. "Seems like someone is sending out an S.O.S." He said. "To us?" I asked. "No to anyone passing by." The Doctor said, and pressed a few buttons on the console, as I turned on my disguise (which was wearing a red t-shirt with the letter Z on it and some shorts.) and we walked outside to see were inside a dark cave.

"Where are we?" I asked. "Australia in what looks like the year 2006." The Doctor said. We walked outside the cave to see nothing but an open field. "Uhh.. Doctor, what's that over there?" I asked pointing to a bunch of buildings. "Looks like some sort of research base." He said. "Gir, Minnimoose get out here!" I ordered, and Gir came out in his dog disguise, and Minimoose was not too far behind.

We walked up to the base to find it completely deserted. "Weird, where is everybody?" I asked. The Doctor was scanning the area with his sonic screwdriver, I was looking around, and Gir was off doing who knows what, then Minimoose saw something that was kinda off. "Squeak!" He shouted. We look over to see a truck with the engine on. "Hmmm. Why would anyone leave this truck on with the engine running and no one in sight?" I said, as I turned the truck off.

"It's strange yes but someone had to be around to send the S.O.S. we revived." The Doctor explained. "Were gonna have to look around. Zim. You, and Gir go look over in that building over there." The Doctor said pointing to a building labeled 'Mess hall'. "Meanwhile Minimoose and I are gonna check the security in that building over there." The Doctor said pointing to a building labeled 'security'. "Well anything is worth a try." I said. "Come on Gir."

We walked into the mess hall, to find it a bit dark. I turned on a light switch and half the room lit up. I continued to look around to find on one of the tables a plate of spaghetti, then I place my hand over it. "Mmm. Foods still warm." I said. "That means someone was here a minute ago." My thoughts were interrupted by a slurping noise, then I turn around to see Gir eating the spaghetti. "What?" He asked.

Then we herd a loud bang, and I immediately sprang into action, grabbing a metal tray as a weapon. I walked up to the source of the noise, a door that led to the kitchen. "Alright who ever you are, I'm armed. So I'm giving you one chance. Step out. Slowly." I said. I got my answer in the form of a young woman about 4 to 5 ft tall, and had almost jet black hair. She wore a black shirt, blue jeans and brown boots.

"Who are you?" I asked. "I was gonna ask you the same question." She said. "I'll answer your question, if you answer mine first." I told her. "My name is Samantha Parker." She said. "What is your name?" Samantha asked. "Zim. My name is Zim." I simply said. "Odd name." She said. "Anyways. Did you send the S.O.S. we received?" I asked. "Yes! I was trying to get help, because we were under attack!" She said in a panicked tone. "Attacked? By what exactly?" I asked. "I don't know, they look like some type of... robots." She said.

"Come with me. I know someone who can help." I said. "Alright." She said. We walked into the security building just in time to see The Doctor fiddling with some of the equipment, and Minimoose watching.

"Doctor. I found someone." I said. "Oh good. That means this place Isn't completely deserted." He said. "I'm The Doctor I see you met Zim." He said. "Yes my name is Samantha Parker, but people call me Sam." She said. "Alright Sam can you please explain what happened here?" The Doctor asked.

"Well it was two days ago. We were digging up fossils when one of our men hit something. It was the sound of metal hitting metal, so the next day we dug around it to find a large door to what looked like a spaceship. Then the door opened, and we walked inside, where I saw what looked like a m2etal worm slither around the floor. One of our scientists decided to catch it, and we took it back to one of our research labs for study's. Then during one of our tests the little bug broke out of containment and attacked everyone, killing them in the process, however I was the only one to escape. " Sam said, finishing her tale of events.

Then suddenly we herd a loud noise and we look over to see Gir holding an unusual metal creature. "He he he! It likes me!" He said, as the creature latched on to his face biting him. "Ahhh! That's the little monster causing this!" Sam shouted. "Uhh... Doctor what is that thing?" I asked. "Cybermat. I've seen them attack and kill people before, but I never seen one interested to other robotic lifeforms before. That's fascinating." He said. "It doesn't seem to affect Gir why?" I asked. "It doesn't affect Gir probably because he's completely metal." The Doctor said.

The next thing we knew the Cybermat jumped off of Gir's head, and tried to attack Sam. I quickly responded by grabbing it in mid-air, and despite its size the little thing was freaking strong.

I struggled with it for a good two minuets before The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and aimed at it causing the Cybermat to short circuit, and die. "Maybe you can show us where the ship is Sam." The Doctor said. "No way! It's too dangerous!" She said. "Not as dangerous as the Cybermat that tried to attack you." I said, recovering from my struggle. "Point taken." She said. Sam then took us to the ship her crew discovered only to see the doors shut.

"This is it?" I asked. "Definitely." Sam said. The Doctor was scanning the door with his sonic screwdriver. "Anything Doctor?" I asked. "Well the only way to see if anyone is home is to just simply knock on the front door." He said, as he did just that. Suddenly the doors opened and what I assume was a person but in the form of a metallic man, with an all silver head, black circles were the eyes are supposed to be, with a thin tube like object on its head like a handle bar.

It stared at us for a good minuet, before The Doctor spoke. "Oh hello. You don't happen to know what happen to the other researchers do you?" He asked. The figure was quiet at first, but then it spoke.

"Diiiieeeee." It said in an almost computerized voice. What freaked me out was that this voice had no emotion. "It was just... a dead voice." I thought. Then the metal man began to move towards The Doctor, who slowly moved back. "OK talk is not your strong point. Is it?" He said. "Zim I'll keep its attention, while you figure out a way to overpower it." He said. "Alright." I said.

I looked around to see if I could find some sort of a weapon. I found a generator a jumper cable and a small puddle of water, then I had an idea. "Dose that generator still work?" I asked Sam. "Yes it has four thousand volts." She said. "Perfect." I said. I ran to get the cable, and generator and with Sam's help we set the trap.

"Doctor get it to come over here." Sam said. "Gir, Minimoose help The Doctor distract it!" I said. "Yes my master!" Gir shouted. "Squeak!" Minnimoose said. Gir jumped on the metal man's head and was screaming random stuff, while Minimoose was circling around it. Then the metal man stepped on the water and we turned on the generator causing it to scream in agony, just in time for Gir to jump off. "AAAAAHHHHH!" Was all it said, before its circuitry overloaded, and burned out killing it.

"Ha! Take that!" I said, as I ran over to the body after shutting off the generator. "Nice work you lot!" The Doctor said. "Now, let's see what we can find out about our friend here." He said, as he knelt down to examine the body. "Hmmmm. Looks like the name tag for an 'Anthony Simmons', so that must be who this fellow was." The Doctor said, as he got back up on his feet.

"Was? What do you mean by that?" I asked completely confused. "Looks like what was inside the ship has done its work on this poor chap, and by the look of things I think I know what were dealing with." The Doctor said. "What?" Sam asked.

"There called The Cybermen." He said. "The Cybermen?" Sam, and I asked. "Human beings who replace there own flesh, and bone with technology, and remove all emotions, and replace it with nothing." The Doctor explained.

"So what do we do?" I asked. "Well judging by the ship's condition it won't be going anywhere, so if we get to the control room I might think of something." The Doctor said. "Alright, sounds like a plan." I said. "Sam stay here in case anything happens." I told her and she agreed. We slowly entered the ship and the place looked kinda creepy. "Uhh... Doctor?" I asked. "Yes?" He responded. "How exactly do Cybermen make more of themselves." I asked. He was quiet for a few minuets, before he spoke.

"They take human organs and stuff them inside a metal body. Then they strip them of all emotions, and anything that makes a human, and leave them as emotionless beings who will in turn do the same to others." The Doctor explained. As I take this information in a mental thought entered my mind. "We Irkens are bad by our standards, but that is beyond cruel." I thought to my self.

As we turned a corner we see a large set of doors that by the look of it leads to the control room. As we approach the doors The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and messed with the door controls, and the doors opened to reveal a room full of consoles, and Cybermen everywhere, but luckily they weren't active.

"WHY THEY SLEEPY!" Gir shouted. "Gir be quiet!" I whispered. "And I don't think there asleep, I think there just turned off." I said. "I don't think that's the case Zim." The Doctor said. And to prove his point, all the Cybermen were suddenly reactivating. "Gir! What did you do?!" I asked? "I don't know." He said. Immediately we were surrounded, then one of them stepped in front of us. This one had a black helmet, and the top part of it's head was clear so we can see an actual brain inside. "Doctor what is that one?" I asked. "That's there leader Zim, there controller the one who calls out the shots." The Doctor said.

Then The Cyber-controller looked at The Doctor and recognized him. "You are the Time Lord known as The Doctor, you are an enemy of The Cybermen and must be DELETED!" It said. The other Cybermen noticed us and immediately scanned us. "You are an alien life form known as an Irken from the planet Irk." One said. "Other life form identified as Irken Standard-issue. Information. Retrieval. Unit." Another said, as it scanned Gir. "That's Me!" Gir shouted. "Third life form identified as Irken service drone." Another said, as it scanned Minimoose.

Then all of them readied there weapons, but The Doctor was one step ahead of them. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, and aimed at one of the main controls causing it to act erratic. "Alert! Alert! Self destruct activated!" One of The Cybermen said. With them distracted we began to make our escape. "The Doctor is escaping!" The Cyber-controller said. Before any of them followed The Doctor pressed a button on the sonic and the door closed on them. "Why bother they can just open it?" I said. "Don't worry Zim, I dead locked it, there trapped." The Doctor said.

For almost a minuet we were running then we see the the way we came in. "Were almost there." The Doctor said. Just as we got through the exit we ran into Sam and grabbed her and we all ran behind a large rock just in time for the ship to explode. "Yayyyyy! Explosions!" Gir shouted. We walked over to see there wasn't much of the ship left and it was in complete rubble.

"What did you do?" I asked The Doctor. "I simply overloaded the ship's main power core causing the ship to overload on it's own energy." The Doctor said. "Thank you. All of you. I don't know how to repay you." Sam said. "No need to." I said. We all walked out of the area, but then we heard a noise of rocks. We look over to see The Cyber-controller emerge from the rubble, but it suffered serious damage. A broken chest plate, heavy dents in its left leg, and it was missing its whole right arm, but what stood out was that the face plate was broken revealing a human skull, and bits of flesh, and an eye.

I was seeing before me all that was left of a human being male, or female. "DELETE! DELETE! DELEEEEEEEEEEETE!" It said, almost as if it was screaming, and fired all the energy it had left directly at me, before falling over. But suddenly a flash of green shot in front of me and took full force of the blast.

"Gir!" I shouted, as I saw his body fall to the ground. I ran over to him and undid his disguise to see his eyes fading away, then blackness. I was silent at first and then tears began to form in my eyes.

The Doctor's pov): I felt horrible for Zim. I placed my hand over his solder. "I'm sorry Zim. I'm so so sorry." I said, as he clutched Girs body closer. I could tell Gir was the closest thing Zim had to an actual friend. I thought about many ways to help him through it, then an idea hit me.

"Zim! Zim! Look at me!" I said, and he did. "I think I can fix him!" He looked at me, with hope in his eyes. "Really!?" He said. "Yes! Look around us. Were surrounded by so much material that could build twenty S.I.R. units!" I shouted. "Sam help him get as much metals, cables, and anything you can salvage from the rubble. I don't care how much, just as much as you can." I said.

I grabbed Gir's body, and ran to the nearest research labs and cleared off one of the tables and placed him on it. "Alright Gir, lets see what makes you tick." I said, as I pulled out my sonic screwdriver and began to take him apart. Two hours later Sam, Zim, and Minimoose came in with two wagons full of material. "Ahh this is perfect." I said.

Six hours later I was putting the finishing touches to Gir's new body. He now has the height of a child, has a thicker body made out of The Cybermen's armor, has more fingers on his hands, extended legs, and I managed to make him look like his old self, but with a new programming, and was able to save his happy personality. Now Gir can be able to speak properly, and is in a more controlled state, knows a ton of cooking recipes, and in case of emergency has a maximum defense mode.

Now all that was left to do was give him a jump start. We used the truck we found earlier, and a jumper cable, and brought Gir back to life. "Systems restarting. All primary functions active." He said. "Gir?" Zim said. Gir looked at him for a few seconds, before smiling like his old self. "My master!" He shouted, and Zim embarrassed him in the biggest hug of his life.

 **Present** **time** (Dib's pov): "And that's what happened." The Doctor said, as he took his last sip of tea. The thought of that story was hard to believe to me, but two things stood out to me. The Cybermen, and The Doctor being something called a Time Lord. I made a mental note to call the swollen eyeball network about them.

Gaz's pov): I take note of everything that happen those two said, then a thought came to me. "Maybe The Doctor is connected to all the dreams I had." I thought to myself. "Well? Anything you wanna say? Any passing remarks? We herd them all." The Doctor said. I could tell Dib had a million questions, and I could see Tak had a few questions of her own, so I decided to keep my questions. "So can you tell us how this 'TARDIS' is bigger inside than out?" Tak asked. "The Doctor told me that the TARDIS is dimensionally transcendental." Zim said.

"What does that mean?" Dib asked confused. "It means it's bigger inside than out." Zim said. "Well how about I give you a tour around the TARDIS?" The Doctor said. "Alright." Tak said. "Sure" Dib said. "Wonderful." The Doctor said. That's when I had an excuse to talk to Zim.

"Zim I need to talk to you for a bit." I told him. "Uh... OK." He said. After The Doctor, Dib, Tak, Gir, and Minimoose left the room I thought it was safe. "Zim, I wanna know why didn't you tell us you were leaving?" I asked. "You just up went, and left us without a word. Why?" Zim was quiet at first, but then he spoke.

"You three were the exact reason." He said. "What?" I asked. "You three were exactly the reason why I left, and not tell you. Dib, for not believing me, Tak, because there was a good chance she'd kill me dead on the spot, and you because... how can I put it? You never really **cared** about what I do." He said, and deep down I admit it was completely true.

"Zim. There's one more thing I need to ask you." I said. "What is it?" He asked. "Did you ever had any... dreams about someone?" I asked. "As a matter of fact yes. I keep having these dreams about a girl who in a way... reminds me of my former self." He said. "And you know what?" He said, as he moved closer to me. "She looks almost exactly like-" He said, before the room shook causing me to trip on Zim, and our lips connected.


	6. Ch 5: Feelings emerge, and unknown past

Chapter 5: Feelings emerge and unknown past

The Doctor's pov): "Oh my!" I said as me, Dib, Tak, Gir, and Minimoose felt the TARDIS shake. "Whoa. What was that?" Tak asked. "Oh just the TARDIS acting up that's all." However I knew otherwise. I walk over to the control room to see Zim, and Gaz on the floor 'making out' as they say, and by the look of it both sides are actually enjoying it.

Gaz having her hand on Zim's chest and, Zim's arms around her waist. "Well this answers my question." I thought to my self. "What the hell?!" I heard a voice scream, which caused the two lovers to snap back to reality. They turned there heads to see me, Dib, Tak (who were completely shocked by what they saw), Gir, and Minimoose.

 **Two minuets earlier** (Gaz's pov): The TARDIS control room shook and it caused me to loose my footing, and I landed on Zim, all the while my lips connected with his. We were both shocked because it all happened so fast, and what freaked me out was that I was actually enjoying it.

We hit the floor lips still connected, and I noticed Zim was blushing a darker shade of green. Next thing I knew I felt my hand go under his shirt, and I swear to god he had a six pack. Suddenly I felt myself kiss deeper and I felt Zim's arms wrap around my waist.

Zims pov): I can't believe this is actually happening to me. I was kissing the one person I never thought could actually love anyone, and what scares me was that she was not backing off me. I saw her face going completely red, as I wrap my arms around her waist. "My god how did she get these hips?" I thought, then I felt my hands go further down and on to her rear-end. "Yup. She definitely has the body that could get any guy's attention."

"What the hell?!" I herd Dib's annoying voice, which shocked me, and Gaz back to reality. We turned to see him, Tak, The Doctor, Gir, and Minimoose looking at us. Dib looking angry and disgusted, Tak looking completely shocked, Gir, and Minimoose having a blanked expression, but the one that stood out was The Doctor looking like he was pleased with us.

Then Dib pulled Gaz off of me so I could get up. "What the hell were you doing with my sister Zim!?" He shouted. "Look Dib-stink it wasn't my fault." I said as I recalled my old insults. "Not your fault!? You were kissing my sister you son of a bitch!" He shouted.

"Dib it was an accident." I said. "STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER ZIM! Now that I know your here I can finally finish what I started with you. Getting you on an autopsy table, and have you dissected and then the world will know what you really are." Dib said, with determination in his eyes. "And you." He said, pointing to The Doctor. "I'll have you arrested for harboring alien life."

"Didn't know it was a crime." The Doctor said. "Oh I bet I can get you to understand how dangerous Zim is." Dib said. "Believe me Dib, I think it's you who doesn't know what dangerous really is." The Doctor said. Getting tired of this I decided to do a little trick I learned by putting my two fingers on the side of Dib's neck knocking him out.

"Holly crap, Zim where did you learn how to do that!?" Gaz asked completely shocked. "China, 1653." I said. "Is he gonna be alright?" Tak asked, completely concerned for Dib. "Oh don't worry he'll be fine in an hour." I said. "Well we gotta get going." Gaz said.

"Maybe we can give you a lift." The Doctor said. Before they said anything he ran up to the console, and we were off. During the shaking Tak was kinda freaking out and held on to Dib's unconscious body. Gaz was holding on to the railing of the console but she lost her grip, however she landed on me and we hit the floor again.

We looked at each other completely shocked, and then we found ourselves kissing again. Then we heard a loud thud meaning we landed. We got up and exited the TARDIS and Gaz and Tak were shocked to see they were outside the Membrane residence.

Tak's pov): I couldn't believe it. We were right outside Dib, and Gaz's home. I was beginning to wonder how come we don't have these on Irk. Gaz calmly walked inside while Zim, and I carried Dib inside with The Doctor Gir and Minimoose following behind. "So this is the Membrane residence?" He asked. "Yeah it's a nice place." Zim said, as we put Dib on the couch. "So Doctor can you enplane a few things to me?" I asked. "Of course I can." He said, as Dib came around. "Uhhh... what hit me?" He asked. "I did with a presser point." Zim said.

"So Doctor, how did you manege to get the TARDIS all the way here from the warehouse?" I asked. "Simple the TARDIS is not really a phone booth. It's actually a spaceship, there's a feature called the chameleon circuit which causes it to change appearances, but its been broken for sometime, so it's been stuck as a police box ever since." He said. "You undid my hologram with a sonic frequency from your screwdriver. How is that possible?" I asked. "The sonic screwdriver can create strong sonic frequencies that can allow me to perform tasks such as opening doors, to tampering with electronic devices. In other words it's my personal fancy skeleton key." He explained.

Gaz's pov): Several questions from Tak later The Doctor, Zim, Gir, and Minimoose decided to leave. We watched as the TARDIS disappear and Dib ran over to see if it was still there, but it wasn't. "Ok. I admit. That was awesome." He said. Then I walked back inside, and when I got to my room a thought came to my mind. "Did I just... kiss Zim? Well the way his lips felt didn't feel so bad. Or his... hands on my sides eather. No wait, it was an accident that's all. Or... was it?" I thought, and as I kept on thinking about it, I slowly began to blush, and I felt my heart beat a little faster.

Dib's pov): There's so many things on my mind. Mainly Zim, The Doctor, and the hole incident back in the TARDIS, so I decided to contact the swollen eyeball network, where my fellow agents came in. "Agent Mothman. You have not been seen, or heard from for some time." Agent Darkbootie said.

"My apologies Agents for being gone, but my old quarry Zim, the alien invader has returned after being gone for six years." I said. "He says he doesn't have any intentions to conquer earth anymore, but I know it can't be true. He also has what I assume is a partner."

"A partner?" Agent Nessie asked. "That's right. However I have little information about this one, so that's why I contacted you." I said. "So I'm only asking. Do any of you know anything about a man named... 'The Doctor'?"

The other Agents had looks of what I assume were of shock, and panic. "Does he happen to have a police box that can appear and disappear?" Agent Tunaghost asked. "If you mean the TARDIS yes, but-" I said, before Agent Disembodied head spoke. "You made contact with him didn't you?" He asked. "Yes but-" I said, before Agent Tunaghost interrupted.

"Agent Mothman you have put yourself, and everyone you know in terrible danger." She said. "What? What do you mean?" I asked. "We'd rather not say." Agent Nessie said. "Except this." Agent Darkbootie said. " **Never** trust The Doctor." With that the agents signed themselves out leaving me with more questions then answers.

 **The TARDIS** (Zim's pov): I can't believe that really happened. I kissed Gaz! Really Gaz! Well this was either an accident, or it was the answer to my question, since neither of us backed off each other. "No. It was an accident." I thought.

Luckily I have gym with her tomorrow, so I can use that to my advantage and go apologize to her, and set something straight. After all we obviously got off on the wrong foot (and to be honest it wasn't so bad). Well there I am about to go to bed, when The Doctor knocked on my door.

"Yes Doctor?" I asked, as I opened the door. "Zim I just want to talk to you about the whole ordeal back in the control room." He said. "Do we have to? Doctor it was an accident." I said. "An 'accident' that turned into the blink of a relationship." He said. "Doctor seriously, you don't even know what your talking about." I said, he told me how wrong I was.

He told me how he met a women named River Song, who just so happen to be the daughter of his companions Amy, and Rory Pond. "I never knew you were married." I said. "Believe me. She wasn't the first." He said. "You mean like that time you said you accidentally married Queen Elizabeth the first?" I asked chuckling at that. "Yeah pretty much." The Doctor said nervously. "That was an example of my feelings for everyone."

"But it's not just a feeling that I'm worried about." I said. "Is it Dib?" He asked. "No, Dib I can deal with." I said. "Then what?" The Doctor asked. "Everything. Irkens aren't allowed to fall in love with other beings." I said. "Why not?" He asked. I told him how Irkens invader, or otherwise are forbidden to show compassion towards other beings that aren't Irken, and the punishment would usually be death.

"Death for falling in love? Oh that's rubbish!" The Doctor said. "Yes, but that's how it works on Irk" I said. "Actually Zim that is not entirely true." The Doctor said. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "I'd rather not say right now. You should get some sleep, I'll tell you all about it tomorrow morning." He said. "Alright." I said, as The Doctor stepped out my door. "Goodnight Zim." He said. "Goodnight Doctor." I said, and with that he turned off my bedroom light and I climbed into my bed and fell asleep.

 **Thursday** (The Doctor's pov): I was in the kitchen with Gir and Minimoose making breakfast for Zim, when he came in he sat down on the table. "Morning Doctor, Gir, Minimoose." He said. "Morning Zim." I said. "Morning master." Gir said. "Squeak!" Minimoose said. We handed Zim his breakfast and he started eating. Gir made waffles, I made bacon, and eggs, and Minimoose handed him a glass of orange juice.

"So Doctor what were you talking about last night?" He asked. I thought about how I was gonna explain for a few minuets, then I spoke. "Zim believe it or not, but there was a time long ago where the Irken empire **never** existed." I said.

"Really?" He asked. "Yup. In that time Irkens were never like what you saw them as now." I said. "Irkens used to live a life much like earth, but a bit more advanced, and were never worried about enemy invasions. In fact they were a peaceful race, and had **real** emotions." I said.

"Real emotions? You mean besides hatred, anger, and determination?" Zim asked. "That's right. They had Happiness, sadness, fear, regret, and even compassion. That's right Zim they even felt love. They can even reproduce naturally." I said.

"Naturally? You mean that Irkens used to actually mate?" Zim asked, completely shocked. "That's right. Now Zim remember this was a very long time ago, so there's a good chance this is still around, but no one has looked into it in a long time." I said.

"So what happened to them?" He asked. "Well it all started about fifteen eons ago. The age of The Tallests. At that time the tallest Irkens were treated like kings, and queens due to how rare they appear, however little did they realize the Tallests were growing corrupt. Eventually the corruption made the Irkens developed a craving for power, which spiraled into the creating of the Irken armada. Your people have been conquering the universe for so long they forgotten about everything they once were, and there compassion for other beings. And it's been that way ever since." I said.

As I explained Irk's past and it's people Zim couldn't help but feel as if he was studying for the biggest history test in the history of the universe. "That's fascinating Doctor, but how did they stop reproducing?" He asked. He explained how Irken infants (or smeets) are born through a cloning process, which in a way fascinated me because, each clone started out like children. "Hold on a moment there Zim." I stopped him. "You said that the control brains remove reproductive organs. Correct?" I asked. "Yes." He said.

"Well believe it or not they didn't. Instead they **neutralized** them." I said. "What?" Zim asked, completely shocked. "The day I scanned you to remove your pak, I also scanned your biological makeup, and found actual reproductive organs in you." I explained, while Zim recovered from the shock. "You mean-?" He was about to ask, before I interrupted. "Sorry Zim, I don't want to start the details you got to get to skool." I said.

Gir's pov): My master finished breakfast just in time for skool. "Now Zim if yesterday has really been bothering you, then I think you should have a heart to squeedly spooch talk with Gaz." The Doctor said, as me and Minimoose watched. "In fact, I know someone who just might help." He said.

"Who?" My master asked. "I'd rather you not worry about that right now, focus on Gaz. Try to reason with her, Talk to her if you have to." The Doctor said. "Alright." My master said, before he left.

Dib's pov): Gaz, Tak, and I were sitting at our table, meanwhile Zim (in his Sam Smith disguise) was at his (which was now empty). I was acting like my old self again, and was looking at him, but then I began to think about how the swollen eyeball reacted when I mentioned The Doctor.

"They were hiding something." I whispered to myself. "Who's hiding something Dib?" Tak asked, she must have herd me because she and Gaz were looking at me. "The swollen eyeball. There's something there not telling me. Yesterday I contacted them and told them about Zim, and when I mentioned The Doctor they were shocked and I swear they freaked out." I said.

"That's telling me there's more to him then what he, and Zim let on." I said. I look over to see Gaz staring at Zim's table and I noticed that the two were making direct eye contact with each other. As if luck was on there side the bell rang, and and I can't shake this feeling that something is gonna happen.

Gaz's pov): Today is dodge ball day in gym. Boys vs. Girls. It's my personal favorite because I never lost. I got ready but then I saw Zim on the other side and he had a look of being fairly toned with muscle. Not too much, and not too little, he was just right. The coach blew the whistle and that's when all hell broke loose. Dodge balls flying everywhere. I took out a majority of boys, before I saw Zim take out six girls with one ball (don't ask me how that happened), and I hate to admit it, but that was impressive.

Eventually it was just me and him, but there could only be one. I noticed Zim's reflexes and by the look of it he had some experience. As I threw the next ball he evaded every ball I threw at him. Then I saw his shirt was soaking in sweat, and suddenly he did the one thing I never thought he'd do.

He took of his shirt. And I almost dropped my jaw as I saw Zim's chest, because he looks like something straight out of a magazine, and I slowly started to blush the brightest red possible.

Zim's pov): I took off my shirt because it was soaking in sweat, then I noticed Gaz had a weird look on her face and I saw the massive blush on her face, and the other girls whistled at me due to my broad chest.

During my time with The Doctor I traveled to areas around the world were I learned a many fighting styles, and that had a serious affect on my body in ways women find attractive. I ignored the other girls and focused on Gaz. I noticed the ball in Gaz's hands, and I had one in my hand as well, then it felt we were in a western stand off.

"One chance Gaz. End this now and walk away with dignity." I said calmly. "IS HE THREATENING HER?! THAT'S CRAZY!" One boy shouted. "SAM! DON'T SHE'LL KILL YOU!" Another shouted. "Seems some things about her didn't change." I thought. I remembered exactly what she was capable of when it comes to harming someone. She showed ZERO mercy, and threaten to send them to a world of horror, agony, pain, and everything in between. She always had a dark scowl on her face and always squinted her eyes shut, and at the time I first saw her had an understanding of Irken technology. And to be honest we did have a few things in common, the one thing that stood out the most was our hatred towards Dib.

Instincts came back the moment Gaz threw her ball, and it felt like time was slowing down and it gave me enough time to move out of the way like it was a scene of the movie 'The Matrix'. Then out of pure reflex I threw mine as hard to I could, unfortunately time was **not** on Gaz's side, because the next thing **anyone** knew the ball hit her right smack in the face.

Dib's pov): I was walking down the hall from the bathroom when I saw Zim running down the hallway with Gaz in his arms. "Zim! What are you doing with my sister?!" I yelled. "No time for that Dib-stink." He said, as he ran past me.

Immediately I ran after him thinking he's gonna plan to experiment on her. To my amazement Zim ran even faster than I remember, and he ran in the direction of the nurse's office. Zim ran inside and the door shut behind him.

Gaz's pov): The last thing I saw was Zim's ball flying towards my face, before I blacked out. The next thing I knew I wake up to find my self in the nurse's office. "What the hell hit me?" I asked. "I did... with a dodge ball... really hard, knocking you unconscious." A voice said.

I look over to see Zim sitting next to me. He explained what had happened, and I couldn't believe it. I actually lost a game of dodge ball. To an alien. "Listen Gaz I planned to talk to you, but starting out like **this** was not even close to what I had in mind." He said. "Ok so what is it you wanted to talk about?" I asked, then I noticed the small blush on his face. "It's about us yesterday back at the TARDIS I... I wanna straighten something out." He said.

"Really?" I asked, slightly surprised by it. "Yeah. Maybe after skool tomorrow we can go somewhere and talk about this more." He said. "Wait. Are you trying to ask me out on a date?" I asked, slightly blushing. "Uh... you can... sorta... call it that." He said, blushing harder. I thought about it for a minuet, and then I thought it was kinda... cute how he's trying to straighten something out.

"Alright. Maybe we can head to Bloaty's." I said off handed. "Actually I got a better idea." He said, which got me confused, and a bit insulted since I love eating there. "What's better than Bloaty's?" I questioned skeptically. "I'd rather not say. It'll spoil the surprise." Zim said, with a smirk. I thought about it for a minuet before I answered. "Alright It's settled." I said. With that the bell rang and it meant skool was over for the day, so Zim, and I went back to the gym and gathered our things and we left.


	7. Chapter 6: Preperations

Chapter 6: Preparations

 **The TARDIS** (The Doctor's pov): "Doctor. I'm back." Zim said, as he closed the door. "Ah good your just in time, because we have a guest." I said. He turned his head to see a man with brown hair, a dark blue shirt covered in a grey trench coat, a pair of black pants and brown boots. "Zim I'd like to introduce you to an old friend of mine. Captain Jack Harkness." I said. "So this is Zim? The ex-alien invader?" He asked, as Zim turned his disguise off. "Yes." Zim answered. "Well it's nice to meet you Zim." Jack said, as he shook Zim's hand.

"Now Zim I already explained to him your situation." I said, due to me noticing the _'look'_ in Jack's eyes. "Ok. Well I kind of did what you told me about the whole _'reason with her'_ thing." Zim said. "Kinda? What do you mean? What happened?" Jack asked.

 **Elsewhere** (Tak's pov): The whole incident at gym spread out like wildfire, as Dib and I were walking down the street. "Did that really happen?" Dib asked. "Well that's what everyone is saying." I replied, as we got to Dib's house. We opened the door to see Gaz sitting on the couch watching tv like nothing ever happened. "Uh... hey Gaz, we heard about what happened." Dib said, awkwardly. "I don't want to talk about it." She said. "Well ok then." Dib said, as he walked up to his room.

I noticed the look on her face and came up to her. "What else happened?" I asked. "What?" Gaz asked, completely confused. "The look on your face, something else happened." I said. "Fine, but don't tell Dib." Gaz said. "Zim asked me out on a date."

When she said those words, my mind snapped like a twig. "You're serious?!" I asked. "Yep." Gaz replied. I couldn't believe what I'm hearing. Zim asked her out. It's unbelievable. "And did you say yes?" I asked. "Pretty much, but he had a motive for this. He wanted to set the incident at the TARDIS straight." Gaz explained.

"Oh well that's a logical excuse. You know for a moment back there you almost had me going there." I said before I went upstairs to Dib's room.

Dib's pov): Tak came into my room to see my newest addition to 'the wall', which is basically my study of Zim over the years. My newest addition was The Doctor. "You're studying The Doctor?" She asked.

"Tak there's something suspicious about him. Between him being with Zim, the TARDIS being bigger on the inside, making it appear and disappear in front of my house, and the swollen eyeball actually nervous about him. Did you ever wonder how all that's possible?" I asked. "Are you saying that-" She said, before I interrupted.

"That's right. I think he's an alien like you and Zim." I said. "But if he is an alien then why does he look human?" Tak asked. "It must be a disguise." I said.

"In fact Dib if he **is** an alien then the Irken armada would have heard of him, and invaded his planet a long time ago." Tak said. "Well then he must have escaped." I said. "Maybe." She said.

Just then my computer came up with the swollen eyeball insignia. "Agent Mothman come in." Agent Darkbootie said. I went to my computer and answered. "Agent Mothman here." I said. "We'd like to apologize about yesterday. Bringing up The Doctor like that was quite an unexpected turn." Agent Tunaghost said.

"You never gave me a solid answer. What do you mean I shouldn't trust him?" I asked. "There have been numerous events that have transpired with his involvement. Directly, or indirectly." Agent Disembodied head said. "And each one was stranger than others." Agent Nessie said.

Then a file labeled 'The Doctor' appeared on screen. I clicked the file and it blew up with information involving him, or anything related to him. The information was so much that my computer crashed. "At least there's enough to start somewhere." I said to Tak, who nodded in agreement.

 **The TARDIS** (Jack's pov): Zim explained what happened at gym today and it sounds like he has a serious problem. "So let get this straight. You and Gaz accidentally kissed each other, and you **actually** enjoyed it, but you want to set something straight between you two so you asked her out after beating her in a game of dodge ball. Am I right?" I asked. "Yes." Zim said.

"Well Zim you did well so far, but I think your suffering from small issues and need to learn how to start something with little pain based items and such." I said. "In other words, you need to learn how to start off on the right foot." The Doctor said.

"How I never had feelings like this before." Zim said. "Oh don't worry Zim, Jack knows what he's doing (Most of time)." The Doctor. "Come on Zim. Let me show you what I'm talking about." I said.

Zim's pov): Captain Harkness took me to the mall to try, and show me the concepts of dating. "So Zim what do you know about Gaz besides the obvious? For starters what does she like?" He asked. "Well she likes Bloaty's Pizza hog, but I had a better idea, she likes to play vampire piggy slayers, and is usually seen in a black dress." I said.

"Mmmm. I think I know what to do." Harkness said, and he took me into a store that sold dark clothing. "Here, try these on." He said, as he handed me a pair of black jeans, a grey collar shirt, a black vest, and a pair of sunglasses. I put these on, and I must admit humans have interesting styles. "Ok that looks good. First rule of dating. Cloths make the man." Captain Harkness said. "I think tomorrow will be just fine." I thought to myself.

Then we walked into a video game store to get Gaz a gift. "Second rule of dating. Provide a gift." Captain Harkness said. I look around, and the first thing I see is an advertisement poster for a new game slave system called 'Game Slave XL'. "I think I know what to get her." I said. "An interesting gift." Captain Harkness said. "Yeah, my whole life I never saw her without one." I said.

"It says it won't be out until another year. Hey Zim let's get her one." Captain Harkness said. "Alright Let's just head back to the TARDIS and-" Was all I said before, Captain Harkness interrupted. "Actually Zim I got a better idea." He said. "What do you mean?" I asked. Harkness then showed me a leather strap on his wrist. He opened it to reveal some sort of device. "Uhhh... what the hell is that?" I asked.

"Vortex manipulator. Portable time travel. It's not as capable as the TARDIS, but its effective." Captain Harkness said. He pressed a few buttons and we were sucked into a vortex, like someone ripped a hole in the universe. Next thing I knew we came back to the same spot where we left.

"Ohhhh. I felt like I was pulled inside out and back again." I said, while feeling groggy. "Yeah first time is always the worst." Captain Harkness said. We walked over to see the line for the Game Slave XL beginning to form, so I got in line before it got any bigger, got the game slave, made a quick payment, and we were off.

Friday (Dib's pov): Gaz had a head start so she could get to skool faster, before Tak, and me. Tak decided to spend the night with me, while we worked out what the swollen eyeball gave me. Unfortunately the information was **not** what I had in mind, but it did prove some strange things. For starters all I found out was (believe it or not) there were other people who go by the name 'The Doctor', and each one was different from one another.

"Maybe it's like a title. You know passed down from father to son." Tak said. As we walked down the road to skool I speculated what Tak said. "That could be possible, but that can't be. Remember those two photos we saw last night." Last night we saw one of the doctors with big ears, and an almost completely shaven head in two photos taken decades apart.

One photo was of him standing next to a family who survived the wreck of the titanic, and the other was of him in the crowd before President John F. Kennedy was assassinated. As we looked at them we realized that both pictures had the same man in them but what was more shocking was that he didn't age even one bit.

"Maybe The Doctor wasn't kidding when he said the TARDIS can travel in time, and space." Tak said. I stopped walking when she said that. "A time traveling alien?" I thought. Then again that could explain a few things. "Dib?" Tak said, as she pulled my shoulder. "Wha- oh sorry Tak I... got lost in my thoughts." I said.

We got to skool grounds just in time to see Zim, and Gaz outside talking to each other whatever it was I don't know, and I don't like it. Then I see Zim hand Gaz something, and she had a shocked look on her face. Next thing we knew Gaz hugged Zim, and they walked inside **holding hands**. "Uh... what just happened?" I asked.

 **Two minutes earlier** (Gaz's pov): I was sitting outside the skool doors watching everyone else in their groups. Then I see the one person who annoys the hell out of me. Iggens.

"Well if it isn't the sore dodge ball loser." He said in a mocking tone. "I heard about the incident at gym on how you lost to that Smith kid." He said.

"It was just a lucky shot." I said, growing irritated. "I also heard he took his shirt off and you were blushing." He said, and ironically I started to blush. "So tell me is he your _'boyfriend'_?" He mocked.

Just as I was about to beat him up I saw Zim sneak up and tapped Iggens on his shoulder. When he turned around Zim gave him one **dead solid** shot to the nose. "Leave her alone." Zim said, in a tone that was just as, if not colder than how I threaten people.

"Ow! You son of a-" Iggens said, before he pulled out a switchblade, (don't ask me how he got one) and tried to slash Zim's face. But Zim caught Iggens's hand, and performed a move that dislocated his elbow. Iggens dropped the knife, and Zim picked it up then pinned Iggens to the wall.

"You shouldn't play with knives." Zim said as he did a few knife tricks, (which I thought were really impressive) and popped Iggens in the eye. "You mess with her again I'm gonna crack your skull open, rip your brain out, stuff it in a metal can, and lock it in the freezer!" He threatened, and something about it was powerful enough to send a sharp shiver down my spine. "Now get lost." Zim said, as he let Iggens go and he ran the opposite direction.

"Sorry about that Gaz." Zim said, as he fixed his tie. "Uh... thanks." I said. "Well I hope that this didn't put a dent on our 'date' after skool." He said. "No... Actually that was... kind of cool." I said. Then we heard the bell ring meaning skool was beginning. "Well I got to get going." I said, as I was about to open the doors. "Wait a sec, I got you something." Zim said. "What?" I asked. He handed me a box, and I couldn't believe my eyes. "YOU GOT ME A GAME SLAVE XL?!" I asked, in disbelief, and shock. "Zim this isn't supposed to be out until next year! How'd you get this?!" I asked.

Zim told me The Doctor had a friend who helped him out a little, and the 'vortex manipulator' he used. "Zim. I don't know what to say." I said. "No thanks needed. Just consider this the start of a unique friendship." He said. Next thing I knew I hugged him tightly. He wasn't expecting that, and neither was I.

"Well... I guess... I'll see you after skool." I said, while my face was slightly blushing. "Uh... yeah. You... too." Zim said, also blushing. Then we both walked inside, and surprisingly we were holding hands.

Tak's pov): Dib, Gaz, and I were sitting in our table at lunch, while Gaz was playing with her knew Game Slave (which Dib assume was a weapon) while Zim was at his table, this time he was writing something down on his journal. "What is he doing?" I asked Dib. "I don't know. It could be another plan of his." Dib said. Then Zim decided to step up and walk out the cafeteria so I decided to follow him.

"Be careful Tak." Dib said. (And I thought that was kind of sweet.) I followed Zim to the library then he set his journal on the table and walked down to one of the bookshelves.

I made sure I was never seen, then I opened the book expecting to see a blueprint of a new weapon, but instead it was a picture of circles in a larger circle and each one had a strange symbol on it. I studied it more, and realized it wasn't a picture, but it was actually a **language**.

It wasn't human, or Irken, or any language I'm familiar with. Hearing Zim's voice I quickly grabbed the journal and ran back to Dib, and showed it to him. "What kind of a language is this?" He asked. "I don't know, but it's not like any language I've seen before, and I studied plenty." I said.

Then suddenly Gaz snatched the journal up and walked off leaving us in confusion and silence. A few hours later the bell rang meaning skool was over for the weekend. We stepped out to see Zim, and Gaz walk together towards the direction to the warehouse.

Dib and I decided to follow, but we got distracted because I nearly got hit by a car, and Dib pulled me out of the way. Then he lost his footing, and we fell on each other and our lips connected. At first we freaked out, so I quickly pulled myself off him.

"Well... this is... weird." Dib said, slightly bushing. "Uh... we should... get going." I said, also blushing. We got back up to follow Zim and Gaz just in time for us to see the TARDIS take off.


	8. Chapter 7: The Date

Chapter 7: The Date

 **The TARDIS** (The Doctor's pov): "Oh Zim your back. Nice to see you again Gaz." I said, as I saw the two enter the TARDIS. "Hello Doctor." Gaz said.

"Doctor why don't I take Gaz on a personal tour of the TARDIS?" Zim asked. "Well alright I don't see why not." I said. "Great thanks. Come on Gaz, let me show you around." He said, as the two walked off with Gir, and Minimoose following behind.

Zims pov): I gave Gaz the tour around of the TARDIS, and as I show her around there were some parts that she found very interesting.

"Ok hold up. This place has a kitchen, a dressing room, a whole load of bedrooms, a library, and… a swimming pool?" She asked, with a hint of shock in her voice. "Yeah like I said dimensionally transcendental." I said.

"Ok I admit this place is incredible." She said. Then all of a sudden the room shook and that meant that we landed in our destination.

"Control room is down the hall first door to the left, if you get lost Minimoose will escort you." I said, as I motioned to him.

"What are you going to do?" Gaz asked. "I just need to take care of something." I simply said.

"Alright." She said, and she left with Minimoose following.

"Is she gone?" I heard Captain Harkness's voice. "Yeah she's gone Captain." I said, as he came out of one of the rooms. "Great. And for the record Zim, you can call me Jack." He said, as he handed me my cloths. I walked to the dressing room, and began to change my cloths. I stepped out to see Gir, and Jack looking at me.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." I said. "Well if you insist." Jack said, in a seductive tone.

"I was joking." I said. "Oh that's too bad." Jack said. "Ooookay." I said, slightly feeling awkward. We walked to the control room, and when Gaz saw me she was shocked, and began to blush.

Gaz's pov): I never thought Zim looked cute in something like the cloths he's wearing.

"You look…. handsome." I thought. "Thanks." I heard his voice. "WAIT! How can you hear my thoughts?!" I said completely shocked.

"Yeah we forgot to mention, the TARDIS is telepathic. Sorry." I heard The Doctor say. "It freaked me out a bit, but you get used to it." Zim said. "Uh ok." I said, slightly freaked out myself. We walked up to the door and opened it for me. I stepped out to see where we are, and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Th- This is…. Italy!" I said, blown away due to the architecture. "How about some pizza? Italian pizza to be precise?" Zim asked.

"But I thought you can't eat human food?" I asked, as I remember how he reacts when he comes across certain food. "Thank The Doctor. He introduced me to food from all over the world, and after eating them I built up a permanent immunity. I can even handle water, and meat." Zim explained.

"So if Tak dumped bar-b-q sauce on you it wouldn't hurt?" I asked. "No. it'll just stain my clothes." He said.

We walked over to a pizzeria called 'Pizza Brandi' and as we entered I couldn't help but look around to see they have an interesting setup. I look over to see people much older than me.

"You ok?" Zim asked. "What? Oh yeah I'm fine." I said. "It's just that I never been to a place like this before." I said. "Ah an obvious concern." Zim said.

"Yeah it's just that I feel…" I said trying to come up with the right words. "Un easy?" Zim asked. "Yeah. That." I said. "Well there's a first time for everything." Zim said. "I guess." I said.

The waiter came in and asked for our orders, Zim and I ordered a large peperoni pizza with two ice teas, a few minutes later he came back with our food and drinks. I took a slice and ate it and it was the most amazing thing I've ever had, and I never thought I'd say this, but it beats Bloaty's by a long shot.

"Gaz can I ask you something?" Zim asked, as he took a sip of his tea. "What is it?" I asked. "Back at the TARDIS when we kissed each other why didn't you jump off me? Normally you'd kill anyone who'd dare lay a finger on you. Why?" He asked.

"Uh…. To be honest I don't know. Your right I would kill someone who'd touch me." I said. "Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure." Zim said. "Why did you come back?" I asked. "What?" He asked, not expecting that question. "Why'd you come back to our lives? Was there something you missed? Did you want to annoy Dib again? Why?" I could see Zim was thinking about an answer, then he spoke.

Zim's pov): "Before I answer that question I'll answer the one you asked me yesterday." I said, as I remembered it. "I did have these strange dreams about a girl who like I said 'reminds me of my former self'. One night I dreamt that she and I had a picnic on a hill, the next dream was that she and I were dancing in the roaring twenties, and the last one was when we played the tea party scene of 'Alice in wonderland', where she played, and was dressed as Alice, and I played, and was dressed as The mad hatter." I explained, and Gaz looked completely surprised.

"And they all had one thing in common. The girl in those dreams all look exactly like… you." I said, and Gaz was speechless. "So you see Gaz that was the real reason I came back. Not to annoy Dib, or that I felt like it. The real reason I came back was because…. I missed you." I said. By the look of it she was either shocked, touched, or something else.

"Zim... what happened to you? The Zim I used to know would never said stuff like that, all he cared about was conquering earth, enslave human kind. All the things Dib said." Gaz said, as she explained all the things we said, and done in the past.

"Well like I said 'that ship has sailed', and I guess time has changed me in more than one way. I am defiantly not the Irken I once was, I guess after that one Christmas I began to develop a soft spot for the planet, and The Doctor helped bring that side of me out, and it made me mature to the point where it made me realize how wrong I ever was." I told her in a tone that could pass a lie detector.

"You really have changed." Gaz said. "There is something else you should know. Seeing you I thought you were a very interesting person, and at the time you, and I did have a few things in common. We were both cruel, cunning, intelligent, had a way with Irken technology, etcetera, etcetera." I told her, and she admitted it was true. "But what stood out was our hatred for Dib." I said. "You got that right." She agreed. After several more minuets we decided to head back to the TARDIS. On our way there we were approached by some punks. "Hey buddy, you got any money on you? You're going to give it to us." One of the punks said.

"And it I don't what would you do?" I said. "Gonna smash your face in pal." Another punk said. "Alright. Come on. Let's get it over with." I said.

Gaz's pov): When Zim said those words I thought he must be crazy to accept a challenge like that.

The punks charged at him each ready to kill him, but Zim sprang into action, and fight back with fighting styles in the form of Bartitsu, Dragon-style Kung Fu, and street boxing. In the end the punks were knocked to utter unconsciousness.

"Well. That wasn't too much of a chore." He said. "No, not really." I said. Zim then noticed a red object on the ground and picked it up and looked at it.

"Is that a hat?" I asked. "Yeah. And by the look of it I think I know what kind of hat it is." Zim said, as he put it on his head. "It's… a fez." He said. "A fez?" I asked in confusion. "I think The Doctor will like this. You know he always go's on about how fezzes are cool." Zim said, as he took the fez off, then we walked back to the TARDIS, but I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being followed.

"Doctor were back." Zim said. "Oh good." He said. "I take that everything went well." I heard a new voice say. I look over to see another man right next to us.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Names Harkness. Captain Jack Harkness. Time agent of the 51st century." He said. "Oh so you're the guy Zim told me about." I said. "Don't even try Captain." The Doctor said. "Oh Doctor I found this on our way back." Zim said as he handed The Doctor the fez.

"Ooo a fez! I love fezzes. Fezzes are cool." The Doctor said as he put the fez on his head.

Next thing we know a loud bang was heard and the fez was shot off The Doctor's head like something out of an old western movie.

Captain Harkness pulled out a revolver and drawn it at the door. We turned around to see a woman with blond hair, wearing a grey dress, with dark grey stockings, and brown boots. In her hand was a laser pistol, and she was smiling before she spoke.

"Hello sweetie." She said. "Hello River." The Doctor said. "So this is River Song?" Zim said, as he turned his disguise off. "That's right Zim."

"Wait hold up. Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" I asked. "My thoughts exactly." Captain Harkness said, as he placed his gun back in its holster.

"Oh sorry. Gaz this is my wife River Song. She's the daughter of my companions Amy, and Rory Pond." The Doctor said. "Wait. You're married." I asked.

"She's not the first." Zim said. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah I'll explain later." The Doctor said. "Anyways, River what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well I decided I needed a vacation and I heard Italy is nice this time of year, so I stayed here for a bit, then I was walking around when I saw that fellow beating up three punks who were trying to jump him." River said, as she motioned Zim.

"I heard him mention your name and so I decided to follow, and knowing you trouble is never too far behind." She said. "Yes… well most of it wasn't my fault." The Doctor said. "So how did you get here? Did you take a plane?" I asked River.

"Oh who needs a plane when you have this?" She asked, as she motioned a brown strap on her wrist.

"That wouldn't happen to be a vortex manipulator is it?" Zim asked. "That's right." River said.

"Well look at the time I think we should get Gaz back home." The Doctor said, as he walked up to the console. "No doubt her brother will be worried sick." He said, as he pressed a few buttons, and we were off back to my house.

 **Membrane residence** (Dib's pov): "Where did they go? Where did they go?" I asked myself, as I paced back and forth in the living room. Zim took Gaz somewhere, and The Doctor was no doubt an accomplice.

"If they go and lay a finger on her I swear to god I'm going to kill them!" I shouted. "Dib don't strain yourself. They must have been aware that we were following them." Tak said.

"Don't strain myself?! Tak my little sister is with my arch nemesis, and a man in a blue box! They probably sent her to another dimension, or threw her into the sun or left her in the far reaches of space." I said.

"Dib calm down what do you expect there gonna appear out of thin air." Tak said. Then we heard a loud noise echoing throughout the room. We look over to ironically see the TARDIS materialize out of thin air.

"You were saying?" I asked. Then the doors opened and out stepped Zim wearing cloths fit for a date. Without thinking I made a b-line towards Zim and tackled him to the floor.

"Where's my sister Zim?!" I demanded. Next thing I knew Zim shot me off him with his feet "The hell is your problem?!" He said. "Dib seriously you need to know how to not jump to conclusions." I heard Gaz say, as she stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Gaz what happened? Did they hurt you? Did they weasel information about me out of you? Did they-" Was all I said, before Gaz gave me a look that said 'shut up, or else I'll make it hurt.'

"What's going on out of here?" I heard another voice say. A man, and a woman stepped out, with The Doctor, Gir, and Minimoose following after.

"Sweetie who is the girl, and the boy with the massive head?" The woman asked. "That is Tak, and my brother Dib Mrs. Song." Gaz said. "Please. Call me River." The woman said.

"MY HEAD IS NOT BIG!" I shouted. "Oi! Don't yell at my wife like that!" The Doctor said, which caught me and Tak completely off guard.

"Wait, your married?!" Tak asked completely shocked. "He is. Really." The second man said.

"And who are you two?" I asked. "This is my wife River song, and that's my companion Captain Jack Harkness." The doctor said.

"Are they like you alien scum?!" I asked. "Oh great! Here we go." Zim and Gaz moaned, before looking at each other in shock.


	9. Chapter 8: Interroation

Chapter 8: Interrogation

The Doctor's pov): "Is the boy always like this?" River asked. "You have no idea." Zim said. "Alright. Now I want some answers from all of you." Dib said, with a hint of aggression. "Well ask away." Harkness said. "Gladly. Now 'Doctor' if you really are one then where's your degree?" Dib asked.

"It's always that question they ask." I said. "What he's saying is that he's not really a doctor, but he calls himself 'The Doctor'." River said. "How long have you been on earth?" Dib asked. "Since 1963 in London, England." I said. By the look of it Dib, Tak, and Gaz looked like they dropped their jaws. "Wait. You came to earth in 1963? That makes you what, decades old?" Tak asked. "In a manner of speaking, actually I'm over 1003 as of last month." I said, and the three stared at me with shock and amazement. "So what about them?" Dib asked, as he motioned River, and Jack. "River like I said is my wife, and Jack Harkness is one of my companions."

I told them how I met them, how River's mission was to kill me, and how Captain Harkness died and was revived, but then was made immortal. "So he's from the 51'st century, and she tried to kill you?" Dib asked. "That's right." I said.

"That reminds me, Zim what do you mean The Doctor was married before?" Gaz asked.

"Well I don't know how he gets himself into these things, but The Doctor told me that before he met River he married three other women. One from his planet, while the others from two different times." Zim said.

"Who was his first wife?" Tak asked. "I don't know. He never told me." Zim said. "OK... So who was his second wife?" Dib asked. "Would you believe me if I told you it was **Queen Elizabeth the first**?" I asked. "Wait! You married Queen Elizabeth the first?!" Dib asked, completely shocked. "Long story short I realized my mistake, and left." I said. "Who was your third wife?" Gaz asked. " **Norma Jean Mortensen aka Marilyn Monroe**." I said. "First you married Queen Elizabeth the first, and you married Marilyn Monroe?" Gaz asked.

"Pretty much. Well I didn't actually marry her, more like I accidentally proposed to her." I said.

"Anyways you said that The TARDIS can travel in time, and space, but wouldn't that change things. Tak asked.

"Zim asked me the same question one time, and he told me about his time-space displacement device (which by the way is a very dangerous method of time is travel, and is not even close to the real thing.) and like I told him you have the rules of time all wrong. It's not what you think it is." I told them.

"Then what is it?" Dib asked. "Complicated. VERY complicated." I said. "Tell us anyways." Gaz said. I thought about how to say it then I remember my tenth self saying it.

"My tenth self said it best. 'People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a nonlinear nonsubuctive point of view it's more like a big ball of some wibbily wobbly timey wimey stuff.'" I said as I try to simplify the subject.

"I thought it was kinda funny to be honest." Zim said. "Uh... We saw some photos of other people who go by the name 'The Doctor' also. Is the name passed down like a title?" Dib asked, he showed me photos of my first, second, third, fifth, and tenth selves.

"We saw this one the most." Dib said as he pointed to my tenth self.

"Well. Looks like you got me." I said. "Your right. I am an alien."

"I knew it!" Dib said. "Why are you here? What are your people's weaknesses? What is the level of your technology? Where is your planet's coordinates?" He asked.

I was silent at first, but then I just started laughing at him for his statement. Zim, River, Jack, and Gir couldn't help but laugh also. Dib, Tak, and Gaz were looking at us as if we were Gir's level of crazy.

"Blimey I haven't heard that one in years, and it's still hilarious." I said.

"Squeak!" MiniMoose said. "Yes I know he's serious MiniMoose but, still." I said. "Anyways, like I said yes I am an alien."

"But why do you look human?" Tak asked. "Not really. My people came first before humans, so they look like my people." I said.

"And what are your people?" Dib asked. "TimeLords." I said. "TimeLords. Where have I heard that before?" Tak asked. "I remember The Cybermen call you that, but I thought there was something familiar about it."

"He's from the planet Gallifrey on the constellation of Kasterborous." Zim said. "Gallifrey? But that's impossible. It's a myth." Tak said. "But it's true Tak." I said.

"Uh...did we miss something?" Dib, and Gaz asked.

"There was a legend we heard on Irk called 'The oncoming storm'. It's about a being who had to do the impossible to prevent the destruction of the universe." Zim explained. "But in the end it cost him his own planet and its people. Leaving him as the last of his kind."

"Is that being... you?" Tak asked me. "Yes." I said, with a little hint of sadness.

"The impossible thing I did was to stop a war." "A war?" Gaz asked. "Not just any war. **The Great Time War**." I said, dreadfully remembering the event. "Huh?" Tak asked.

"My people The TimeLords fought another race known only as the Daleks, but this war wasn't for just my planet, or it's people... it was for the sake of the universe itself.

Eventually my people grew so desperate that they had to use drastic actions because of the deviations of trillions of lives on both sides. They decided to revive Rassilon one of the TimeLords who founded my people's society eons ago, in hopes that he could have the answer." I said, as I explained the war.

"But he was insane. He said that he would use the Ultimate Sanction, which would turn us into beings of pure consciousness... But that would destroy the universe, and leave us as the sole surviving race. So I had to stop them, but in the end I had no choice but to use a weapon called 'The moment' to destroy both my planet, and the Daleks." I said feeling every single moment of sadness, and regret.

Dib's pov): Ok. That was big. The Doctor had to destroy his own planet just to stop a war that would have spreads out towards the rest of the universe. "What are the Daleks?" I asked.

"The Daleks are nothing more but beings of pure hatred, and only want to destroy all life in the universe that isn't like them." The Doctor said.

"But I don't understand. Who would create such monsters?" Tak asked.

"It was a being named Davros. The last time I saw of him was that he created a reality bomb, a weapon that would cancel out the electrical field that held atoms together and was capable of wiping out all matter in the universe. However we were able to stop him and destroyed the weapon with an internalized synchronous back-feed reversal loop. But in the end Davros's lair 'the crucible' was destroying itself and Davros chose to die when I offered to save him." The Doctor said as he told us his story.

We talked for almost two hours, and we learned some very interesting things about The Doctor, such as that he took earth as his new home, and wanted to protect it, he has two hearts (which his people call a binaryvascular system), his people can be able to regenerate which is apparently a TimeLords way of cheating death, (which would also explain the different people who claim to be him.) And that he has thirteen incarnations.

"Right now this is my eleventh body." The Doctor said. Tak, and I were so fascinated by him we didn't noticed one thing. "Hey. Where's Zim, and Gaz?" Tak asked. We looked around and they were gone.

 **Zim's room** (Zim's pov): Gaz, and I used Dib's interrogation to sneak into The TARDIS, and into my room. I could tell that she looked like she was shocked that The Doctor actually destroyed his own planet, so I decided to distract her with some of my things.

"Wow Zim you have a lot of really cool stuff." Gaz said. "Yes well during my travels I collected a lot of souvenirs from all over the world." I said, as she looked through my classic record collections.

"You know some of these can be really worth something. Look at this, 'The Beatles', 'Rolling stones', 'Queen'..." "Hey what's this?" She asked, as she pulled out an album.

"Oh. That's my photo album, it has a lot of pictures from all our travels." I said.

Gaz opened it and there were photos of all my travels from time, and space. One was a picture of me and the band 'KISS', another was Gir in a night club in the year 7063, and one more of me, Gir, and MiniMoose when we first joined The Doctor. "Hey what the-" Gaz said.

"What?" I asked. "I saw this picture in one's of my dreams." Gaz said pointing to one of my photos. It was me, Gir, MiniMoose, and The Doctor on the moon in 1986.

"You saw it in a dream?" I asked. Gaz told me all the dreams she had over the last few years I was gone, and to say I was speechless was an understatement. I was completely gob smacked.

"Well that's interesting." I said. "And when you think about it quite a coincidence." We looked at each other for a moment in complete silence, because we were having a hard time thinking about what to say.

"OK. I feel weird about this." Gaz admitted. "I agree." I said. "So what are your plans on Saturday?" She asked. "Nothing, why?" I replied. "Maybe we can... I don't know... go to a movie." She said.

"Actually, that doesn't sound so bad." I said. "OK it's settled then. Oh before I forget, here..." Gaz said as she pulled my journal out of her bag."

Tak snatched this at lunch." "Oh so that's where it went." I said as I took it back. "Yeah. Hey what kind of language is it?" She asked. "Gallifreyan. The Doctor's native language." I said.

"Here. If you want to learn it this will help you." I said as I hand her a piece of paper. "What is it?" She asked. "Translator." I simply replied.

"You know, you were right. Back then we have some things in common." Gaz said, as she moved closer, and strangely so did I. "Yes. Yes we did." I said.

Then we got closer and closer and then our lips connected. I felt her arms wrap around my neck and mine around her waist, and we leaned over on my bed. I felt my tongue touch her bottom lips asking for permission and she obliged, opening her mouth letting me explore her mouth. I felt my tongue on her's as our kiss got deeper and deeper. We disconnected to get some air, and we looked at each other straight in the eyes.

"To be honest. The first time wasn't so bad." I admitted, while I felt my face blush. "No...It wasn't." She said, also blushing.

Then all of a sudden we heard a loud thud. We turned to look and we see everyone at my door, and Dib on the floor passed out. In other words... he fainted.

If Gaz, and I blushed any harder this would be the reason because they were all looking at us. Gaz and I quickly moved away, as I spoke.

"How long have you been watching?" I asked. "Long enough to see everything." Tak said. I blushed even harder, and looked away to see Gaz do the same.

"Uh... I think I should go." She said and with that she left my room.

I placed my head on my hands, as I leaned back on my bed moaning in slight frustration.

"Don't strain yourself Zim." River said. "You just choose some very interesting times." Jack said.

"Let's leave him be for a bit everyone." The Doctor said. Everyone left my room (with Gir dragging Dib by his coat caller) except MiniMoose.

"Squeak!" He said. "I don't know MiniMoose." I said.

"Squeak!" "What do you mean?" I asked "Squeak!" "Hold on. Repeat that." I said. "Squeak!" "You're actually telling me that I should go and ask her out to the skool dance on Halloween night?" I asked.

"Squeak!" MiniMoose said. I thought about it for a minute, and it sounded like he was on to something. "Your right. Maybe that's not a bad idea! MiniMoose you're a genius!" I shouted.

Gaz's pov): OK that was embarrassing. Well actually it wasn't so bad when I think about it. The movie plan was a good excuse just to be with Zim in private.

"Wait. Does that mean I'm his girlfriend?" I thought. Sure Dib will be all Zim this, and Zim that, but to be honest I don't care I officially love Zim. And on Saturday I plan on showing him just that. Who knows maybe it will turn out nice. Oh well. For now it's just my thoughts.

"You love my master don't you Gaz?" I heard Gir say as he approached me. "I really think so Gir." I said.

We walked over to the kitchen to see The Doctor, River, Captain Harkness, Tak, and Dib (who had regained consciousness) having tea. "Gaz!" Dib shouted. "What was that? You were kissing Zim, and you admitted you liked it. What the hell?" He asked.

"Why the hell do you care all of a sudden?" I asked. "Besides, what about you, and Tak? I noticed you two following me, and Zim, and the little 'incident' you both had." I said smirking at them as they blushed. "You saw that?" Tak asked, slightly flustered. "Every bit of it."

"Tak's different! And you know that!" Dib said. "Hey what's the deal with you two?" Captain Harkness asked. I explained every little detail about Dib and Zim's history, and Dib wanting to put Zim on an autopsy table and expose him as an alien menace.

"Well that explains the issue, but what about her?" River asked, as she addressed Tak.

"Tak is an Irken like Zim. All she wanted was to get back at him for ruining her chance to becoming an invader." The Doctor said.

He told River and Jack everything from Tak's story and how she ended up on planet dirt, came to earth to take Zim's mission, how with our help stopped her, and in the end Zim shot her into space. "After everything I grew a custom to earth to be honest." Tak said.

Authors note: Hi everyone sorry about the wait, but don't worry I'll make up with two chapters I'm working on as we speak. So that aside expect two new chapters very soon. Until then see you around.


	10. Chapter 9: Time together

Chapter 9: Time Together

River's pov): I thought Dib looked completely off as Gaz mentioned Tak. A sign that showed me he has feelings for her, and by the look of it she has feelings for him. "Tak can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked.

"Uh... sure." She said. "Ok everyone let's step out for a moment." The Doctor said, as he, Dib, Gaz, Jack, and Gir stepped out of the kitchen. "What would you like to talk about?" Tak asked. "It's about you and Dib." I said. "Uh... what?!" She asked. "Ah! The way you acted right now was a sign that showed me you actually have feelings for him. Do you?" I asked. Tak was quite at first, but then she spoke. "Yes. It's true." She admitted. "Well tell me. It's been how long you have been on earth? What's stopping you from 'going and getting' as they say?" I asked. "I don't know if Dib likes me back." Tak said. "Oh rubbish! I can tell he has feelings for you." I said. "He does?" Tak asked surprised. Yes. I can tell by your body language and his." I said.

"Alright. I guess that makes sense." Tak said. "Well you should talk to him about this." I said. "Alright I think I'll do that. Tak and I walked out to see everyone at the doors of the control room. "Well this was fun but we better get going." The Doctor said. "Yeah its family night and dad will be here in an hour." Dib said. And with that he and Tak left. "Well like we agreed for tomorrow?" Zim asked Gaz. "Yeah. Definitely." Gaz said, and with that she pecked Zim's cheek and stepped out and we were off.

The Doctor's pov): It's official. Zim is in love with Gaz. Well that answers my question one hundred percent. I set the coordinates to take us back to the warehouse. "Gir why don't you take River and Jack to their rooms?" I asked. "Okiey-dokiey." He said, as he took their hands and left. "I think I'll he'd to bed now." Zim said, as he left.

Dib's pov): Tak decided to leave just in time for dad to step inside the house. "Hello Professor Membrane." She said. "Hello nice to see you tik." He said. "Uh... Tak." She corrected. "Yes well anyways kids you ready for family night?" Dad asked. "Ready as well ever be." Gaz said. "Well that's my cue to leave. See you guys around." Tak said as she left.

 **The TARDIS** (Jack's pov): Well with everything else going on I decided to do something special for Zim. I walked up to his room just in time for him to slip on his pajamas. "Jack? What are you doing here?" He asked. "I want you to have something." I said as I handed him something.

"A vortex manipulator? My own vortex manipulator?" He asked. "That's right, and it's easy to use." I said. "Really?" He asked. "Yes. All you have to do is pressed these buttons to set the coordinates, then press this one, and your off." I said, explaining how it works. "The Doctor told me your disagreement about this, compared to The TARDIS." Zim said. "Yes well what he doesn't know won't kill him." I said, and then I left.

 **Saturday** (Gir's pov): I was in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone. They all came inside as I set everyone's plate. "Good morning everyone." I said. "Good morning." They said. They all sat down at the table to have my waffle breakfast buffet. "Gir this is lovely." River said. "Thank you." I said, as I sat down.

"So Zim what are your plans for today?" The Doctor asked. "I might take Gaz to a movie." My master said. "What kind of movie did you have in mind?" River asked. "Well I saw an ad for one in the year 2025 that I think she'll love." My master said, as he took a bite of his waffle.

 **Membrane residence** (Gaz's pov): I sat in the kitchen having cereal when Dib decided to step in. "Gaz we need to talk about this." He said. "About what? Me, and Zim?" I asked. "How can you like anyone let alone love him?!" He asked. "Why are you asking me this?" I asked. "He's an alien invader sent to destroy earth! How do you know he isn't using The Doctor, that this isn't another one of his plans?" He asked.

"Haven't you paid attention to what he said? He stopped trying a long time ago, and that his leaders, and people abandoned him because of his nature." I said, growing angry. "His nature is exactly why they sent him here in the first place. He can be used as a weapon if pushed in the right direction." He said.

"Dib seriously I was sick and tired of you two fighting all the time and like hell I'm gonna let you hurt Zim now." I said. "Did he probe your brain, or something? Open your eyes Gaz he'd never love anyone, but himself." Dib said.

I was so furious I immediately stormed out the door. "Where are you going?" He asked. "Out." I said. Dib said something else but I couldn't hear him.

I walked over to the park to cool off, I sat down on a bench for a few minutes until I heard a voice.

"Well look who it is." The voice said. I look up to see Iggens and his gang. Iggens had a fractured arm from Zim yesterday, and was staring at me.

"What do you want now?" I asked, with venom in my voice. "I got a score to settle with your boyfriend and to get to him I just get to you. Now where is he?" He said.

"Like hell I'm gonna tell you." I said. "I had a feeling you'd say that." He said.

Then two of Iggens's boys got ahold of my arms and held on tight. I struggled to get a good grip. Iggens was about to punch me but a hand caught his fist he looked over to see it was Zim.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that it's not nice to hit a lady?" He asked. Then Zim gave Iggens a solid punch to his (already broken) nose, making him bleed a bit.

"AHHH! THAT'S IT! HURT HIM GUYS!" Iggens shouted. Due to the two holding my arms it was seven agents one, but Zim looked like he knows what he's doing.

The first thug took a swing at him, Zim dodged it, and gave him a shot to the stomach, and an uppercut to the left eye.

Then another took a swing, but Zim punched him in the face three times, and a kick in the head.

A third one had a baseball bat and took a swing, but Zim caught it and gave the thug a shot to the throat, and took the bat and used it on him, and three others each earning a blow to the head.

Then another thought about charging towards Zim. "Now batting Sam Smith." Zim said, as he took a batting position, and then took a swing and hitting the thug in the jaw breaking his teeth. Zim looked over to see me, and the two holding my arms.

"If you don't want your heads smashed in, I suggest that you let her go." He said, and they did.

"Now I'm giving you one last chance to stay away. GET ME?" Zim said, as he motioned Iggens.

"That look doesn't scare me." Iggens said, causing Zim to snap the bat in half, and it was an **aluminum** bat.

"But that does." Iggens said, reconsidering what he said, and he, and his gang ran off.

"Nerve of people is that they refuse to take me seriously." Zim said. "Hey Gaz nice to see you." He said as he turned towards my direction.

"Hey Zim. How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"Well actually I was walking by towards your house, but I saw you walk off in the directions towards here." He began to explain.

"I could tell you were in a pretty bad mood, so I decided to give you a few minutes to cool off, and when I was about to walk up to you, and see what's the matter, but before I could I saw those morons." He said.

"Oh ok that explains how you got here." I said.

"So anyways what's wrong? You left your house pretty mad about something." Zim asked.

I told him about the argument Dib, and I had regarding us, and he completely understood.

"That figures." Zim said. "So… uh… anyways you still want to go to the movies?" He asked.

"Yeah sure." I said. I was going to head off but Zim caught my shoulder.

"I got a better place in mind." He said. Then he rolled up his sleeve to show a vortex manipulator on his wrist.

"Captain Harkness gave you a vortex manipulator?" I asked.

"Yeah, and its really easy to use. I'll have to ask him to give you one." Zim said.

He pressed a few buttons and we were off, we soon reappeared on the spot we left, and I felt like I wanted to vomit.

"Jack said first time was always the worst." Zim said. I got over the feeling, and notice something different about the park. I look around and there was the most unbelievable thing I've ever seen.

The buildings look like something straight out of a sy-fy movie, holographic ads, hover cars, and even other lifeforms besides humans, some were even Irkens.

"Zim what is this?" I asked. "This Gaz is our home in the year 2025." He said. "Zim this is amazing." I said.

Zim's pov): We were walking around the city all the while Gaz was looking around the area that was once the earth she knew. Eventually we reached the movie theater and when Gaz saw the poster she looked like she was gonna pass out.

"NO... FREAKING... WAY!" She shouted. The poster was titled 'VAMPIRE PIGGY SLAYERS THE MOVIE', with the main characters in front surrounded by vampire pigs.

I bought the tickets, and the popcorn and we got to our seats. The story was played out like the games but with a hint of romance in the mix.

I looked over to Gaz as she watched and she could tell she had a look on her face that said 'I cant believe this is happening'. Several hours later it reaches the end where the slayer was saveing his love interest from the vampire piggy king.

It was a bloody battle but in the end the slayer decapitated the king and freed his love. I felt Gaz's head on my shoulder, then I felt my hand grab hers, and she looked at me slightly blushing, while I was blushing as well.

Then we slowly moved closer and closer then we kissed, and coincidentally the characters in the movie kissed at the same time as we did. Then the movie was over, and when we disconnected the crowd was slowly filing away, and so did we.

When we got outside we walked to the park all the while we were holding hands. We sat down under a tree to rest a bit then we found ourselves kissing again.

For almost **two hours** we spent kissing each other then I decided to say the one thing I wanted to say.

"I love you Gaz." I said. She was silent at first, almost as if she was never expecting me to say it. "Gaz?" I asked, then she gave me a kiss much like when we were in my room.

Gaz's pov): I was shocked to hear Zim say that. I gave him another kiss much like when we werein his bedroom. I felt his tong wrap around mine like a snake coiling around it's prey. We both embraced it like there was no tomorrow.

Then we disconnected feeling a new sensation. My heart was pounding a mile a minuet almost as if it was gonna break out of my chest. "I love you too Zim." I said, then we began kissing again.

Zim's pov): We stayed there for almost a good twenty minuets before It was time for us to head back. We returned to our time and we were outside the TARDIS. Then I remembered about MiniMoose's idea. "Gaz... can I ask you something." I said, sounding slightly nervous. "Sure." She said, then she noticed my nervousness.

"I know this is gonna sound sudden, but... would you... like to go to prom on Halloween night?" I asked while I felt my face blush. And the look she gave me confirmed the suddenness.

Gaz's pov): I couldn't believe it. Zim went ahead, and asked me out to prom. To say I was shocked was an understatement, and what had me was that I wasn't planning to say no.

"Come on Gaz you made it this far. What's the worst that could happen?" I thought to myself. "I'd... love to." I said. Zim looked like a great weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"Let's head inside." I said. "Agreed." Zim said. We walked inside the TARDIS just in time to see The Doctor, River, Jack, Gir and MiniMoose all in a commotion.

The Doctor's pov): "Back already you two? It took you what almost twelve hours?" I asked, as Zim and Gaz entered the TARDIS. "Twelve hours? I swear we were gone for two minuets." Gaz said. "Yeah vortex manipulators can do that sometimes." Jack said, with River nodding in agreement.

"I told you those things not very precise let alone useful when it comes to time travel." I said. "Oh yeah, well when has the TARDIS ever given you a straight response when you were with Martha, Donna, or Rose?" Jack asked. Then the TARDIS made a noise that said she was insulted. "Its ok sexy he didn't mean that." I said. "Uhh.. what the?" Gaz said, completely confused. "Yeah anouther thing we forgot to mention the TARDIS is also a living thing." Zim said. "Ooookkaaayy." Gaz said slightly freaking out.

"Anyways who are Martha, Donna, and Rose?" She asked. "Just three of my companions from my ninth, and tenth incarnations." I said.

"Who was your first companion?" Gaz asked.

"Susan. Susan Foreman. My granddaughter." I said.

"We left Gallifrey, and came to earth after I grew a fascination towards humans. We landed in 1960's London, England where Susan attended Coal Hill school to learn more about the humans, and the planet." I said, as I remembered all the adventures the two of us had together.

"However one day it all changed. Two of Susan's teachers Barbara Wright, and Ian Chesterton grew suspicious, and decided to follow her, and discovered the TARDIS in a junk yard,where I discovered the two. I tried to lure them away, but Susan confirmed there suspicions, and entered the TARDIS. Forcing me to stop them from revealing us to the outside world I activated the TARDIS systems, and we were traveling through the time vortex with two uninvited, and now kidnapped guests."

"We eventually landed in prehistoric times, and we discovered the TARDIS chameleon circuit was broken leaving it in the form of a police box. We eventually discovered by a tribe of cave people and were taken hostages eventually we were freed and escaped." I said, as I recalled our first adventure. "After several more adventures the four of us grew closer together, like a small family."

"So what happened to Susan, Ian, and Barbara?" Gaz asked.

"During one of our travels we came across earth in the 22nd century only to discover the Daleks master the ability not only to travel in space, but to invade other planets. We eventually discovered a number of freedom fighters and with there help were able to revolutionize earth. However during the ordeal Susan fell in love with a freedom fighter named David (He was a nice fellow by the way). Because she was growing up to being a fine young woman, and was torn between me, and David I decided to leave her with him because I wanted her to be with someone and not some silly old buffer like me." I said as I remember saying those exact words.

"As for Ian, and Barbara, they stayed with me for several more adventures until we re-encountered the Daleks, and once again defeated them. And Ian, and Barbara were finally brought back to there own time by using a Dalek time machine." I said, as the memories of the three came into my mind.

"Do you miss them?" Gaz asked. "Believe me Gaz. There is **not** one day, where I can go by without thinking about them." I said as I wipped away a stray tear.

"Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Gaz said before I interrupted. "It's alright. You were just curious." I said. "Come on let's give him a moment Gaz. He's going through Some memories." Zim said, and the two walked off.

River's pov: Those two seem very close. Then I thought about Dib, and Tak. "Sweetie I need to take care of something quickly. Alright?" I asked.

"Well alright nothing seems to be happening anytime soon unfortunately." He said, as came out of his train of thought of past memories.

With that I was off. Soon I ran into Dib, who was huffing, and puffing. "Hello Dib." I said. "River. What are you doing here?" He asked. "Oh just out for a walk that's all." I said. "Any ways what are you doing here?" I asked, but I knew the answer. "I'm looking for Gaz." He said. He explained to me the argument they had this morning and that Gaz stormed off. "You pay attention to Zim more than 'someone else' you know that?" I asked.

Dib was silent at first, then he caught on about what I said. "Tak." He whispered. Then I told him what I told Tak but from a different point of view.

"So... she really likes me?" He asked. "That's right. And I think that the best way to show it is to do this..." I said before I whispered something else in his ear.

"You... think it'll work?" Dib asked. "Only you can figure that one out." I said, before I continued on my way.

Authors note: I wanted to do an homage to classic Doctor who, and I hope this was a good one. You can feel free to tell me by leaving a review so I'll know. Well that's all for now see you all later.


	11. Chapter 10: Unknown talent

Chapter 10: Unknown Talent

Tak's pov): "Uhh... hello Dib." I said. Dib just decided to come over to my base and I was never expecting it. "Hey Tak." Dib said. "So what brings you here?" I asked. "I just need to ask you something." He said.

"What?" I asked. "We've known each other since you first came to earth, so I guess you could say we were... Mutual friends, before the whole fill the earth's core with snacks and make it a gift for your former leaders thing." He said, as he reminded me of my first time on earth.

After Mimi, and I were shot into space we were rescued by the armada who were shocked that I had been defeated by Zim and so they said I was exiled to earth. When Dib first saw me he thought I was going to try again. (Which I don't blame him.) But then I told him about what happened, and he was **actually** willing to give me a second chance.

As time went on I actually started to develop feelings for him, and that we enjoyed annoying Zim. On the day he left it felt like a part of me vanished with him.

"So what are you getting at?" I asked. "I want to know, would you like to go to the skool prom on Halloween night?" Dib asked. I couldn't believe it, Dib was asking me to prom. I had to say something but a part of me was nervous. "I... think that's lovely." I said.

And the next thing he did was gave me a kiss on the lips. It felt like two minutes before we parted. "Thanks." He said, before deciding to leave.

 **The TARDIS** (Zim's pov): Gaz, and I walked in to my room to chat and there was a look on Gaz's face that was off.

"Hey, you OK?" I asked. "I'm fine. It's just that I didn't think The Doctor would leave Susan in the 22nd century." She said. "Well he wanted her to be happy. Besides, even Time Lords need to know when to let go." I said, trying to ease her concern.

"It all reminds me of how we lost our mother." I heard Gaz whisper, but my antennas caught on to it.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "What?" She asked, confused. "What do you mean you lost your mother?" I asked.

Gaz was shocked that I heard her, but stayed quiet. "OK never mind I-I didn't mean to..." I said, before she stared to cry. I couldn't believe what I'm seeing. Gaz Membrane, the most feared person in skool that could kill anyone in a heartbeat... was crying. "Gaz I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up like that." I said hugging her. After a few minutes she started to calm down and started to speak. "It all started seventeen years ago..." Gaz said as she began the tale.

 **Seventeen years ago** (Gaz's pov): I was a little girl. At the time my mother, and I weren't very close. She goes to Dib like he was her favorite, and I always felt left out. Then one day she came into my room and asked me what was wrong. I told her how she seems to choose Dib over me, and that I couldn't turn to dad because he's always busy. She then told me everything will be alright, and that someday someone very special will be there for me when she wasn't. Then she gave me a small gift. It was my skull necklace, and I never forgot that day. She also told me she will always love me.

Then she left one day and she never came back until two weeks later the police found her body. She was raped and stabbed to death. Then the police said that they received an anonymous tip and found the assailant in a warehouse completely tortured. Almost as if the person who found him wanted to make him suffer.

After my mother's funeral, and everyone left I stayed behind. Then someone came by and knead down next to me. He told me the exact thing my mother said, but he added something else. I couldn't remember what, and I asked what the name of that mystery person was, but he smirked and said his name starts with a "Z", then he left.

 **Present time** (Zim's pov): "I'm very sorry for your loss. I didn't think you would hide such emotions from the outside world for so long." I said trying to comfort Gaz.

I may not have a family at the time I came to earth, but that didn't mean I couldn't understand the concepts of them. And when The Doctor took me in I completely understood family, and it was the one thing I never thought about having. What Gaz told me was very sad for her, but I had two things in my mind.

"How did your family dealt with it?" I asked. "My dad... I couldn't understand how he dealt with it. And Dib, being him even at a young age thought mom was abducted, and killed by aliens." She said.

"What about you?" I asked. "I guess when she died a part of me died with her, and I just... changed who I was, and became what you saw when you came here." Gaz said.

"I'm pretty sure she wanted you to move on. You just chose a very unique way to do that." I said. "One more thing you should know, there was something about that person's voice that I found familiar. Almost as if I met him before." She said. I don't know how but there was something about what Gaz said that was completely off. I made a mental note to talk to The Doctor about it.

 **Monday** (Dib's pov): Another day at skool and everything's going well. Gaz came home Saturday, and when I asked her where she was she just ignored me then I put two and two together, and found out that she was with Zim.

"My God! He better not do anything to hurt her." I thought to myself. I was just walking down to lunch when I ran into Tak. We walked into the cafeteria we see Zim, and Gaz sitting together. Everyone else seem to ignore it, but by the look on their faces they were all speechless. Some of the girls were actually surprised by it. I was glaring daggers at Zim but he was ignoring it and writing something down on his journal.

It was more of than language Tak and I couldn't understand, and apparently Gaz was learning how to write it. We were about to walk up to them, but then the intercom came on.

"Attention students the skool is having a mandatory talent show, and the entire skool is ordered to attend." The intercom said. So with that Tak and I headed to our table to think of our plans for the show. I suggested that we did some magic tricks, and she agreed. So our plan was set.

Gaz's pov): "So what are you gonna do for the talent show?" I asked Zim. "Personally I don't know." He said. "What do you plan to do?" He asked. "Well I was thinking of reciting poems by Edgar Allan Poe." I said. "Sounds good. By the way The Doctor and I met him one time, and we... accidentally inspired him to make his stories and poems." He said, and I got really interested to it. "I'll have to tell you about it sometime."

Then the bell rang and we got up and left, but before we did Zim gave me a peck on the cheek and we left.

By now the skool thinks that were a couple so that was a no brainier, as I entered gym I was approached by Zita, and Gretchen. Hey Gaz." Zita said. "You look better." Gretchen said.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. "If you're thinking it's about the dodge ball incident, don't worry it's not." Zita said defensively. "It's about Sam." Gretchen said.

"What about him?" I asked. "Well with everything going on, does this mean you two are really a couple?" She asked. I thought about it for a moment, but made up my mind. "Actually, yes." I said. With that I left, all the while Zita and Gretchen were looking at each other in shock and silence.

 **The TARDIS** (The Doctor's pov): "A talent show huh?" I asked Zim as he got home. "That's right, but I don't know what to do." Zim said. "I got an idea." We heard Gir shout. He pulled out from inside his head a keyboard and an electric guitar. "Remember when we played these in 2080?" He said, reminding us of a trip we had. "Gir. You're a genius!" Zim shouted. "Yayyyyy!"

"Squeak!" We heard Minimoose say as he floated by with River and Jack following.

"A talent show? A **mandatory** talent show? Oh come on that is just stupid!" Jack said. "Oh quit bickering Harkness, you don't know talent when you see it." River said.

"Fine. Fine. But still." Jack said, knowing he lost this argument. "So when dose the show start?" River asked. "Tonight." Zim said. "Well Zim you have a lot of practice to do, so I suggest you get to it." I said. Zim nodded in agreement, and went to his room.

 **Membrane residence** (Tak's pov): Dib, and I were practicing some of our magic tricks while Mimi was watching us. Dib did some card tricks, and I was doing a few rope tricks. We were both doing well, then we herd Gaz say something about a raven.

"She's reciting one of her favorite poems." Dib said. "Makes sense." I said, before we resumed our work for tonight.

 **2 Minutes later** (Gaz's pov): It was time to head back to skool for the talent show, Dad actually showed up to drop us off and we were off. We came rolling up to skool, and as Dad locked the car we see Zim, Gir, MiniMoose, The Doctor, River, and Jack outside. "Hey Gaz." Zim said. "Hey Sam." I said.

"Oh it's you again." I heard Dad say as he addressed Zim.

"You're the young man who came by my door step last week." He said. "That's right Professor Membrane. My name is Sam Smith, and this is my family." Zim said as he motioned the others.

"Ahh. You two must be the boy's parents." Dad said, as he motioned to The Doctor, and River.

"That's right Professor. And I must say it is an honor to meet a brilliant man such as yourself. My name is John Smith, but I call myself 'The Doctor' and this is my wife River Song." The Doctor said. "Hello." River said.

"And who is this little fellow?" Dad asked about Gir. "This is my little brother Anthony Smith." Zim said. "And your name sir?" Dad asked Jack. "Jack Harkness. I'm there uncle." He said.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you all." Dad said, and we all went inside. I heard The Doctor and dad talking to each other, and when we got to the stage they went to their seats in the front row. I had a very good look at Zim and his articles of clothing.

He's wearing dark clothing that look like they were pulled out of ancient Romania, and he was wearing a top hat. "You look... good." I said. "Thank you." Zim said. Then the teacher came and began to call out names. "Gaz Membrane." She said.

"Crap!" I thought to myself. I started getting nervous, but Zim grabbed my shoulder, and spoke. "It's OK. Everything will be alright." He whispered. I don't know if it was Zim's voice, or something, but it gave me enough confidence to go on stage.

"I will be reciting poems by Edgar Allan Poe." I said. Then I began to recite a few of my favorite poems including 'The Raven', 'Annabelle Lee', and 'Alone'. By the time I was done everyone cheered as I left the stage.

"Wow Gaz that was very good." Dib said, but I simply brushed it off. "Dib and Tak." The teacher said. They went on stage and perform there tricks. Dib shot a few cards into the air, and Tak used her rope as a wipe and began to swat at the cards. After a few more tricks the audience were cheering for them and they left the stage. After a few minutes of everyone else having their turn the teacher came back and spoke for the last contestant.

"I bet you can't top our act Zim." Dib said mockingly, as Tak put on a face of determination for her and Dib. "Sam, and Anthony Smith" the teacher spoke.

Then we see Gir come running to Zim with a different clothing choice. He was wearing a black and white striped shirt, black pants and shoes, but was also wearing a green sweater that looks like his old dog costume. He handed Zim and electric guitar, and held on to a keyboard. "Oh I intend to Dib-stink." Zim said, and he walked up to the stage.

"I plan to play a song for you all, but this is for someone very special to me." Zim said, winking at me. As they began to play I immediately recognized the song.

It was 'Buried Alive' by the band 'Creature Feature'. Zim sang the lyrics, as Gir hit the keys, and I could tell the audience were enjoying the music. I looked over to see everyone else dancing to the beat, I could also see that Dib and Tak were completely shocked to hear Zim sing so well.

As for me I was so amazed by the feeling that I couldn't help but dance as well. By the time they were done the entire audience were cheering as if they finished watching a very good movie. Zim and Gir took a bow and walked off the stage. Then the teacher came back and said the judges have made their decision. "And the winner is... Sam and Anthony Smith!" She said. The crowd and the other contestants cheered as the two took the first place trophy.

Dib and Tak got second place and I got third. Zim that was amazing!" I said. Thanks Gaz. "I never thought you could sing like that." I said, then I gave him another full kiss on the lips and wrapped my arms around him.

As I let go he had a different look on his face. "What is it?" I asked. "You do realize that we have an audience behind you right?" Zim asked. I turned around to see everyone starring at us, but what got me really nervous was that my father was watching as well.

River's pov): Well things got a little more interesting. Gaz accidentally showed her affection for Zim. And now everyone was looking completely shocked by what they saw. And by the look of it no one is saying anything about it.

"We should go outside." I heard Zim whisper, and he, and Gaz stepped outside of skool.

Wondering what was going on I decided to follow them and as I got outside they were sitting down on a bench together. Not too close to start something, and not too far either. The two stared away from each other before Zim spoke.

"I guess everyone now knows we're a couple." He said. "I guess so." Gaz said.

Then I see the professor entered the area. "Daughter. Is there something you want to tell me?" He asked. I could tell Gaz was nervous about it.

"Dad. Sam... Is... my boyfriend." She said, and I saw she was blushing because her face got completely red. The Professor was quiet at first. If he was shocked, it would be hard to tell because of his lab coat covering his face.

"Well that's a completely understandable reason. After all, I hope you made a good decision." He said. "What do you mean?" Gaz asked.

"When you're mother, and I got married she told me about someone she used to date, and that she broke up with him so she could be with me. At that time I wasn't always like this." The Professor said he motioned to himself. "That reminds me, how did you, and mom meet?" Gaz asked.

"That's a story for another day. Anyways I have to get going science is afoot. I'm afraid I have to work late tonight." The Professor said, and I could tell Gaz was a bit disappointed.

He was about to leave, but Zim stopped him. "Professor. Before you go there's something I need to ask you." He asked. "Yes." The Professor asked.

"I'd like to take your daughter to prom. (With your permission of course.)" He said. The Professor was looking at Zim like he was thinking, and Zim started to get nervous.

"Well alright then. After all you two seem very close to one another." He said. Zim looked pleased with himself, and I thought it was my que to step in. "Sam? Sam you there?" I asked.

"I'm over here mom." He said. "Well I hope you two didn't decide to do anything hasty." I said.

"No." Zim, and Gaz said, both slightly blushing. "Well come on then time to head home." I said. We said our goodbyes, and went our separate ways.

 **The TARDIS** (Jack's pov): Zim told us his interaction with Professor Membrane, and his agreement with taking Gaz to prom, and I must say I'm proud of him.

"Zim you are the luckiest Irken on earth." I said. "Well... I wouldn't say that..." He said, before I interrupted.

"No really Zim I could kiss you right now!" I said. "Uh... please don't." Zim said, slightly disturbed. "Anyways. Zim you are growing up to be a better person." The Doctor said.

"The Dance is Friday night, so Zim you have a lot to prepare for." River said. "Squeak!" MiniMoose said.

"MiniMoose is right everyone. All that can be worked out tomorrow, right now let's let Zim rest a bit. He, and Gir had a long day." The Doctor said.

The Doctor's pov): I was in the kitchen preparing dinner, Gir, and MiniMoose were somewhere else, Zim was in his room doing his biology homework, and Jack, and River were talking about what to do for Zim on prom night.

It was squid ink spaghetti night, and I called everyone in. Just as we were about to sit down before we heard a loud noise coming from outside. We ran over to the control room, I quickly activate the scanners to see several soldiers with an eyeball insignia on the shoulder. "I recognized that logo. The swollen eyeball network." Harkness said."

"You know these fellows?" River asked. "When it comes to alien threats these guys and Torchwood don't see things eye to eye." He said. "So how did they-" Zim said, before realizing.

"Dib!" He shouted. "Time to pay Mr. Membrane a visit." I said. I ran to the console and we were off to the Membrane residence.

 **Membrane residence** (Dib's pov): I sat in my room waiting for a response. I called the swollen eyeball network and told them where to find The Doctor, and Zim. Suddenly I heard The TARDIS materialize. I ran down to the living room, and there it stood. Then the doors opened, and out stepped Zim. "EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" He shouted.

"What The hell is going on out- Zim?" Gaz ask, as she came down stairs. "Your swollen eyeball pals found out where we were, so I'd like an answer Dib. Did you have anything to do with this?" Zim asked.

Everyone even Gaz were looking at me accusingly. Ultimately I had no choice.

"Ok, fine. I called them because I still don't trust you with Gaz!" I confessed.

"I should have guessed." Zim said. "Dib what the hell!?" Gaz said, getting angry.

"Oh come on Gaz it's Zim were talking about! You think I couldn't let you date him without getting even the tiniest bit of suspicious?" I asked.

"Ok. I think I see what's going on here. Your still buried in the past, that your too blind to see how much has changed and that your a little over protective of Gaz. Is that it?" Captain Harkness said.

"I'm not over protective!" I said. "Yes you are, otherwise you wouldn't have done this." River said. "Doctor does this count as a fixed point in time?" Zim asked The Doctor. "Not really. Why?" He asked. "Gaz do you have any **duck tape** I could borrow?" Zim asked Gaz. She handed him a pack of duck tape, and Zim walked inside The TARDIS. Then suddenly there was a bright flash of light, and I found myself taped down on my desk chair, with little memory of how I got there in the first place.

"Good night Dib-stink." Was all I heard before I was knocked out.

Authors note: As I promised two chapters for you. And the song Buried Alive its a song I'd recommend for those who like dark techno music. Well that's all, and before I go I'd recommend you dear readers to show this story to your friends because that would really help inspire me to keep going. See you all later.


	12. Chapter 11: The dance

Chapter 11: The dance

 **The next day** (Zim's pov): With the dance coming in a few days there were some things that were uneasy.

As I was walking to Skool I started to get this weird feeling in my squeedly spooch. I eventually got to skool grounds, and by the time I did everyone was looking at me as if I was spared the death penalty. I look over to see the other students smiling at me and walked over to me.

"Sam you are one hell of a guy." One person said. "How did you do it?" A girl asked. "Just... dumb luck I guess." I said.

A few hundred questions later I managed to get inside, then I felt a hand on my shoulder, and out of reflex I grabbed the owner of the hand, and pinned them on the wall and prepared to strike, but I stopped when I realized it was Gaz.

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy Zim. Easy." She said, trying to calm me down. "Oh sorry, you startled me." I said, while catching my breath. "Oh so the crowd outside got to you too?" She asked. "Yeah. I also take that Dib knows about us together, and about friday?" I said.

"Yeah pretty much. But Zim I don't care what anyone says. I just want to be with you." Gaz said. "As do I Gaz. As do I." I said.

Dib's pov): Oh this can't be happening. Gaz, my little sister is dating my mortal enemy, and dad actually approves of it. I found out about it last night, and I couldn't believe it, then word about the relationship spead like a wildfire.

"This has to be another plan of his." I thought to my self. Then I look over to see Tak looking at me skeptically. "Zim, and Gaz?" She asked. "What else?" I simply said.

"Dib maybe Zim is telling the truth. I know him too well that he's all 'big ego' and that when the tallests told him the truth about his mission he simply just gave up." Tak explained. "Seriously Tak Zim would never give up. He may act like it, but it's just a way of covering it." I said.

Then I see Zim walking towards us and I could tell that he was in a good mood because he was smiling. "Hello Zim." I said bitterly. "Dib, Tak." He simply said. "Might I ask what troubles you?" He asked.

"Your what's the matter!" I said. "Me?" He asked innocently. "Don't give me that crap Zim. I know what your trying to do! Your trying to turn my sister against the human race, but I'll tell you this Zim it won't work." I said. "Ok... and I should be worried how?" He asked. "I'm giving you one chance. Stay away from my sister Zim." I said. Zim then rolled his eyes and walked away. "You know I cant do that." He said.

Tak's pov): This is becoming a problem. Dib is acting like I don't exist and it's starting to get to me. "Dib has it ever occurred to you that maybe your wrong?" I asked.

"What do you mean? I know Zim too well to know that he's planning something." He said. "Dib, since he came back have you ever noticed anything even the tiniest bit sinister in Zim?" I asked.

Dib was quiet at first like he was in deep thought. Then he spoke. "Well... no." He said. "Do you think maybe he really did change?" I asked. "I... don't know. It doesn't feel right." He said before he walked away. "Dib, time has changed. If only you could see that." I thought.

 **Several hours later** (Gaz's pov): Skool went by quickly. (All things considering.) People were looking at me as if I was a ghost, or something. As everyone walked out to go home I see Zim walking towards me.

"I take it that everything went well (despite everything)." He said. "Yeah, it did." I said. "So how are we going to plan out Friday?" He asked.

"Well I was thinking you can pick me up at around 6:30." I said. "Alright, I can do that." Zim said. With that we walked away, and I actually look forward to Friday.

 **The TARDIS** (Gir's pov): "Everyone I'm back." My master said, as I ran up and hugged him. "Ahhh. Zim." I heard The Doctor say. I turned around to see him, River, and Jack all waiting for us.

"I hope that your looking forward to friday." Jack said. "I am but I'm also worried that I'll mess this up." My master said.

"Zim you took Gaz on a date, and to the movies, so I think a school dance should be no different." River said, trying to ease my master's nerves.

"River's right. Besides I have a few ideas about how to impress a girl." Jack said. "Oh great." Everyone said.

 **Friday** (Zim's pov): The rest of the week was kind of an issue but other than that every thing else was fine.

I was sitting in my last classroom for today and I couldn't help but look behind me to see Dib starring at me. I simply brushed it off as the final bell rang and we left the classroom, and as I walk down the road I couldn't help but feel as If I was being followed.

I then began to move a little faster, and I felt the person who was following me was doing the same.

Then I began to sprint faster, and the same feeling occurred and that's when I began to realize who was following me. "Dib." I thought. I decided to play a trick with him, so I ran into an alleyway and waited for him to show up.

Not two seconds later he did and was looking at me with murderous intentions. "Hello Zim." He growled. "Dib." I said. I then saw that he pulled out his old alien sleep cuffs from the first day I came to earth. "Those things again? Dib do you really know if those even work?" I asked.

"And as I said before I'm gonna find out right now." He said, and came charging at me. I simply smirked, and performed a little maneuver I learned, and grabbed his arm and wrapped it behind his back and pinned him to a wall.

"You left yourself wide open right there." I said. "I'm gonna stop you Zim. One way or another." He said. Then I knocked him out and used my vortex manipulator to drop him off at his house. I walked up to his doorstep and placed him down and a piece of paper and wrote 'please _**don't**_ take care of me' on it and tapped it on his forehead. Then I knocked on the door and ran off behind a car. A few minuets later the door opened for me to see Gaz, and when she saw Dib she couldn't help but smile at the sight. "Zim." She simply said, and picked up Dib and walked inside. With that said, and done I simply walked home.

 **The TARDIS** (The Doctor's pov): Zim came inside The TARDIS and River, Jack, Gir, Minimoose, and myself were helping him be prepared for tonight. We had dinner, and discussed how Zim should think positively.

Then we walked into the wardrobe room to find something good for Zim to wear but in an entire room dedicated for clothing it was a lot difficult. "Nope." Zim said, as he tossed one suit aside. "Looks outdated." He said, as he tossed another aside. "This one should be in an antique store." Zim said, as he carefully placed one next to the others.

"Oh this is going to take forever." He said. "If I can't find something nice to wear I-" Was all Zim could say, before he saw something out of the corner of his eye. "Hey what's that?" He said before he walked up to a display case.

Inside was a blue pinstripe suit, with a brown trench coat and a pair of red converse shoes. "Oh that's my old suit from my last incarnation." I said, as I remembered my adventures in my last form. Zim examined the suit and had a smile forming. "Can I try it on?" He asked. "Go ahead." I said. And Zim quickly took the suit and walked into the dressing room. A few minuets later he came out and I must say it was like looking in a mirror (despite Zim is an Irken and not a Timelord).

"This is perfect." He said. "Yeah, like father like son." Jack replied. Then Zim felt something in one of the coat pockets, and pulled out a pair of glasses, and decided to put them on. "Now I really feel like you Doctor." Zim said. "Zim. It's time." I said, and he nodded in understanding. "Thanks Doctor, Jack. Hey were's River?" He asked, as we all noticed her absence. "Right here." We herd River saw as she entered the room with a bouquet of red and black roses, and handed them to Zim. "I think Gaz will love these." She said. "Thank you River." Zim said. We all walked outside and watched as he used his vortex manipulator and vanished for the Membrane residence.

Zim's pov): I landed right outside the Membrane residence and I noticed Tak was standing outside the door wearing a long blue dress, and I thought of playing a little trick on her as I slowly walked up to her.

Tak's pov): "Hey Tak." I herd Zim's voice. I look over to see him in a trench coat and **just** a trench coat. "Uh.. hi Zim. I hope your wearing something underneath the coat." I said, kinda nervous. "You could say that." He said, seductively and I began to blush a bit.

Then we heard the door open and we see Dib, and Gaz. Dib was dressed in a simple suit, while Gaz is in a dress that was black on the bottom except for a small skull, while the top portion of the dress was to resemble a skull. It was held by two straps, and she was wearing her skull necklase.

"Hey guys." I said. "Hey Tak... Zim." Dib said, as he gritted his teeth from saying Zim's name. And I could see Gaz roll her eyes.

Gaz's pov): I had a feeling that Dib would be like this. The only reason he isn't going to be acting like an idiot is because I'd doom him. When I saw Zim in the trench coat I thought to myself "Is he naked?" That's when Dib decided to speak.

"Are you even wearing anything underneath the coat." He said skeptically. Zim simply smirked and undid the coats strap. "My god he's gonna flash us." I thought. And he did... just not in the way I expected. Dib was completely wide eye, as well as Tak.

"What? You never seen me in a suit before?" Zim asked. "Uh... no... not at all." I said, also looking shocked. "Well you can thank The Doctor. This is the suit he wore in his last incarnation, so you can say this is a _'hand-me-down'_ suit." Zim said.

"You... look good in it." I said. "Thanks. Oh I almost forgot. I got you something." Zim said, and pulled out a bouquet of red, and black roses. "There... beautiful." I said, as I took the bouquet and placed them on a vase. "Not as beautiful as you." Zim said, and I started to blush.

"Well... shall we?" Zim asked, before Dib interrupted. "Hold on a second." He said. "Listen Zim just because your dating my sister doesn't mean it'll stop me from keeping an eye on you." He said. Then he began rattling about my safety, and crap.

That's when Zim elbowed me, and showed me his vortex manipulator. I caught on to what he meant and we bolth backed away, then Zim set the coordinates for skool and we were off. Then we arrived on skool grounds and began to walk towards the door. "How long do you think it'll take for Dib to realize we're gone?" I asked. "Not long. I set this to take us **three seconds** ahead." He said, and I laugh a bit.

Zim's pov): Gaz and I got to the gym we see people dancing to Halloween themed music, that's when I noticed people looking at us. Some were giving me a thumbs up, while others were shocked to see Gaz in a dress. As we looked around I could tell that no one is judging us, and for once I was happy with that. Then Dib came crashing through the doors with Tak following after.

"Don't do that when I'm talking to you!" He shouted, while catching his breath. "Dib I don't need you looking over my shoulder every day. I can take care of my self." Gaz said. He didn't say anything after that, and so we went out to the dance floor.

That aside the night went by pretty well. We danced to music such as 'Somebody's watching me' by 'Rockwell', 'This is Halloween' from 'The nightmare before Christmas', (My favorite movie by the way.) 'Dragula' by 'Rob zombie', 'Thriller' by 'Michael Jackson', etc.

Gaz and I went to get some punch from the snack table and I couldn't help, but feel as if we were being followed and it **wasn't** Dib. However I just brushed it aside.

When we got back to the dance floor they began to play slow dancing music. "May I have this dance ma'am?" I asked politely, as I heled out my hand. "But of course sir." Gaz said, as she took my hand. We danced to one of my most personal favorite songs, 'Dark Legacy' by 'Midnight Syndicate'.

As we danced I could tell we were gathering quite a crowd, even Dib, and Tak stopped to watch. By the time we reached the end we slowly moved closer untill our lips were two centimeters apart. That's when we heard a loud gun click. We look to see several people in clown costumes holding weapons.

"Well what do we have here?" One of the clowns asked sarcastically. "Looks like we have a little lovebird moment boys." Another clown said. "So what now?" A third clown said. "Lets just kill the guy, and take the girl." The first clown said. The group then surrounded us and Gaz and I looked at each other before cracking a smirk.

"You said you can take care of yourself, so why don't you show Dib exactly that." I said. "Alright." Gaz said, as she cracked her knuckles.

Dib's Pov): This is not good. There's a bunch of armed thugs in clown costumes surrounding my little sister (And Zim.)! The first clown who had a crowbar took a swing at Zim, but he grabbed it and gave the clown a solid punch to the face, then took the crowbar, and handed it to Gaz who took it, and used it on the others.

Then Zim gave another who had a baseball bat a front round-house kick right to the face, but another grabbed the color of his coat and pulled him to the floor. The clown who pulled him down had a sledgehammer and was about to strike but Gaz knocked him out.

"Thanks." Zim said. Soon all that was left was the clown holding the gun. I could tell that Zim, and Gaz were trying to figure out how to take him out without getting anyone shot. Then I saw the bat from one of the clowns and so I took it and slowly sneaked behind the thug.

Zim, and Gaz were looking at me as if I was crazy, but before they reacted I took a solid swing at the thug striking him in the back of the head. "Nice swing." Zim said.

Two minuets later the police arrived and arrested the clowns. Turns out they were Iggens and his bunch trying to get back at Zim for beating the crap out of them. We were all sitting outside and that's when Zim spoke.

"Well... that was... interesting." He said. "They were really asking for it." Gaz said. "Yeah, but you gotta admit there was some things, there was a too close for call make-out session, and we kicked some bad guy butt. So I say that's a win-win for everyone." Zim said.

"A win-win? A WIN-WIN!? CAN YOU BE ANYMORE STUPID?! SOMEONE COULD HAVE GOT HURT, OR KILLED!" I shouted. "Ok geez. What's with you?" Zim asked. "YOUR WHAT'S WITH ME!" I said. "Oh great. Here we go again." Tak said.

Author's note: I'd like to apologize for any readers who were expecting any more chapters, but I was busy with a few things in my life such as school, and stuff. Anyways I'm gonna let you all enjoy the story so far, and as always feel free to leave a comment. Until next time see you all later.


	13. Chapter 12: Aftermath

Chapter 12: Aftermath

Tak's pov): "Listen Zim I don't know what happened, but I don't buy it one bit!" Dib shouted. "How do we know that this isn't a setup for one of your biggest plans yet? For all I know your just using everyone, and The Doctor is just your partner?" He asked.

Zim had a look that said he couldn't provide an answer. "No wait! Maybe they were right, and your people did banish you because you were so pathetic!" Dib said, and by the look on Zim's face that hurts. "Yeah that's it. You are a defective! Always have always will be!" He said.

Dib then began to mock Zim, and I couldn't help but notice that Zim was rubbing his left arm. Then I saw the anger boiling inside him, as he stopped rubbing his arm and he made a fist and it started shaking. Gaz saw this and tried to calm him down, but Zim was at his boiling point, and when Dib called him a defective one more time that was when something snapped.

" **SHUT UP!** " He shouted as loud as possible, and punched Dib right in the face so hard he broke both his nose and glasses. Gaz, and I could do nothing, but watch in shock, as Zim began to brutally beat Dib breaking his teeth in the process.

After what looked like a minuet of Zim beating the life out of Dib Gaz had enough, so she wrapped her arm around Zim's torso. As Zim struggled to get out of her grip Gaz started talking to him in hopes he would calm down. "Zim. Stop. I need you to stop now. Dib won't bother you anymore. I promise. I promise." I herd her whisper into Zim's ear and it seems to do the trick.

Zim stopped struggling and he began to breath slowly, and I saw tears flowing down his face. That's when I realize that Zim was remembering everything that happened six years ago. It may have been a long time, but I could tell the scars of the past were still in his memory.

"Come on Zim. Let's go home." Gaz said, as she and Zim began to walk away. "Poor Zim." I thought.

 **The TARDIS** (The Doctor's pov): The TARDIS doors open to see Zim, and Gaz walking inside, and I could tell something was wrong. "Zim is something the matter?" I asked. He didn't answer, and just walked by to his room. "What's wrong with Zim?" River asked. "What happened?" Harkness asked as well, with Gir and Minimoose also wanting an answer.

"Dib happened." Gaz said. She then explained to us everything that happened including Zim beating Dib nearly to death.

"Oh my. I was afraid this would happen." I said. "Did things like this happen before?" River asked. "Twice. Once in Rome, and the second time was in Asia." I said. "Is there anything we can do to cheer him up?" Harkness asked. "Normally I give him a few minuets to calm down, then he'll speak." I said.

"That's not good enough, there has to be something better than that." Gaz said. "I'm sorry Gaz but there isn't anything we can do for the time being. There comes a time were someone wants to be alone with their thoughts." I said. Gaz was quiet at first, but she nodded in understanding. "Alright." She said. "Let's give him two minuets then we can try to talk to him." I said, and everyone agreed.

 **Membrane residence** (Dib's pov): I didn't know how long I was unconscious but when I came around I found myself in my room with Tak sitting next to my bed. "What happened?" I asked. "Zim." She simply said. Then I remembered everything that happened, before I blacked out. "Gaz left with Zim." Tak said.

I got hysterical about Zim, and Gaz being together, and tried to get up, but Tak stopped me. "Dib stop. Zim gave you a serious beating." She said, sternly. "Tak you don't get it. Zim could be using her, or trying to brain wash her, or something." I said. "Dib if it is what you think it is then you know that Gaz can take care of herself." Tak said. After that I was beginning to misjudge Zim, and Gaz being together, but I can't shake this felling that something bad is gonna happen, and strangely it's not from Zim.

 **The TARDIS** (Gaz's pov): I grew tired of waiting, and The Doctor was the first to notice. "Your concern for Zim are you." He asked. "How'd you guess?" I asked, sarcastically. "Gaz. If it'll help make you feel better you can go and try to talk to him." Jack said. "Thanks Captain." I said.

I walked over to Zim's room, but when I got inside I only saw Gir playing jacks. "Gir do you know where is Zim at?" I asked. "He's in the drawing room." Gir said. "The drawing room?" I asked. "I'll show you the way." He said, as he put the jack set inside his head. After a few hours of walking we stumble on to a large set of doors. "This is it." Gir said. I open the doors to see a room that looks like it belongs to an explorer. There were things that looks like trophies on one side, books on the other side, and on the wall in front of me is a fireplace surrounded by clocks. In front of the fireplace was Zim starring at the flame.

"Zim?" I asked. "Wh- oh hey Gaz." He said, as he looked over at my direction. "Zim. I'm sorry about Dib. I never thought that he would say things like that." I said. "I don't really blame him. He's still burred in the past between himself, and me." Zim said, almost darkly.

When he spoke like that I couldn't help but feel as if it reminds me of... myself.

" _ **'Invader Zim'? Please, he was never an invader to begin with. He was a scrawny, stupid, moronic defective, who was too blind. To stupid to see that his own people hate him and were laughing at him behind his back.**_ " I heard him whisper, almost as if he is going into self doubt, and a darker side of him was trying to take over. " _Zim is still there, he's changing._ " He said, this time lighter like there's good inside of him. " _ **Barely, slowly.**_ " His darker half said. " _I'd like to see you do better._ " His lighter side said. " _ **Watch me.**_ " " _Oh yeah? How?_ " " _ **Simple. Easy. Simply implying a small beating to him, and everyone who disowned him. The Tallests, the control brain, and every single little Irken who just might even think about objecting him.**_ " The dark Zim said.

"Zim your not making any sense." I said. " _ **MY LIFE NEVER MADE ANY SENSE!**_ " Zim shouted, and smashed his hand on the floor making a loud thud. He looked over to me, and saw I was freaking out because of his actions. "Oh... god... I... I'm sorry about that Gaz." He said, as he placed his hand on his forehead. "I guess I got... a little lost there." He said. "Zim... how long have you been... like this?" I asked. "Since The Tallest told me about... you know." He simply put. "Zim. I'm sorry... for what you've been through." I said. "Being lied to your whole life. It's not right, even to me." I said. "Oh, don't be. You never had anything to do with it. Well except for those few moments." He said. "Oh that reminds me..." He said, as he pulled out a jar with an organ in it labeled 'Gaz'. That's when I realized what it was. "Wait, is that my pancreas?" I asked. "Yeeeah, I forgot I still had this after that whole 'organ incident' all those years ago, and I held on to it. And yes I know it dose sound kinda creepy when you think about it." He explained.

"Yeeeaaaahhh." I said, agreeing. "You gonna want it back?" He asked. "Yeah... sure." I said. I laid down on the floor, and Zim pulled out a device from his pak, and placed my pancreas inside. He then placed the device on my upper torso, and then there was a bright flash of light and my pancreas was gone, and in its place was my old game slave. "There we go good as new." He said, and I can feel my pancreas again. "Wan't to take a dip in the pool?" I asked. "Sure." He said.

Zim's pov): We walked up to the TARDIS swimming pool, and Gaz was surprised to see how clear the water is. I was wearing red swim trunks, while Gaz was wearing a black bikini set.

She was so distracted that I pushed her into the water. "Zim!" She shouted, as I laughed a bit. Then she grabbed my arm and pulled me in. As I rose from the water, she was laughing at me a bit, and I splashed her a bit, and she splashed me back. For almost a minuet we were playing in there like two happy children, and we slowly moved closer together.

Then the TARDIS must have read our mind because music was playing, and it was 'The end of all things' by 'Panic! At The Disco'. We got out of the water and to began dance, and softly sing the lyrics. By the time the song ended we moved closer to each other, and we kissed.

By the time we parted we heard clapping, and we looked over to see The Doctor, River, Jack, Gir, and MiniMoose watching the whole thing and clapping there hands (except MiniMoose since he didn't have hands).

"That was lovely you two." River said, she wiped a stray crocodile tear. "I can see the wedding right now. Music, dancing, the honeymoon love making." Jack said, winking at us, causing us to feel a little awkward. "Harkness!" River said, sternly. "What?" Jack said.

"Well that aside its getting late, and I don't think we can take Gaz home." The Doctor said. "Gir why don't you go, and set up one more room for our guest?" He asked Gir. "OK." Gir said, before jetting off.

"You can stay as long as you want. Even consider the TARDIS a second home." The Doctor, said as he placed a hand on Gaz's shoulder. "Thanks Doctor." She said. "Oh don't thank me Gaz. Your the one who filled the gap in Zim's life. I just watch it all happen." The Doctor said. "That's what I'm all about Gaz. I'm a Time Lord. I feel the universe revolve around me." He said, and I can tell that Gaz was really glad that she heard that, because she was smiling.

Then I remembered about her mother telling her that things will get better, and I also remembered the mysterious person who spoke to her at her mothers funeral. As I thought about it then I remembered he said the mystery person who'd change her life has a name that starts out with a 'Z'. And thats when it hit's me.

The person who spoke to her... was **ME**.

I spoke to Gaz at her mother's funeral. I told her Id change her life, and I did,without ever even realizing it. I made some mental calculations as to when she was born, how old she was around and when her mother died.

My theory was she was three years old when her mother died, and when I first came to earth she was around eight, so I concluded that her mother died in 1993.

Then I felt a tug on my arm, which snapped me out of my thoughts. "Zim. You ok?" I heard Gaz say. I look over to see her, and everyone else staring at me.

The Doctor's pov): "Uhh... yeah. sorry. I... guess I got lost in my train of thought." Zim said. I recognized the look in his eyes. He was making mental calculations, which was little technique I thought him. We left the room while Zim and Gaz changed back into there regular clothes. After words I motioned Zim to come with me, and he followed.

"I noticed the look you had earlier Zim, care to explain." I said. Zim explained everything that happened the other day and his theory about Gaz's mother. "And that's what I believe happened." He said. "Well Zim that is a very fascinating theory, but I think this is also a paradox." I said. "This paradox is when the future meets the past without ever even realizing it." I explained. "You saying that you met Gaz at her mother's funeral means a fixed point in time has taken place. As I told you before fixed points in time are events that no matter what happens will always happen." I said. "So what now?" Zim asked. "Zim I think we both know what to do." I said. He was confused at first but then he caught on about what I meant. "Alright then." He said, before he walked off to find Gaz.

"Be carefull Zim. Sometimes things won't always go according to plan." I said before I walked to the drawing room to think.

Authors note: Ladies, and gentlemen I'm back! I want to apologize to my dear readers for the delay but I was busy with life. However I have returned with a brand new chapter for your entertainment. Well that's all for now so once again please feel free to leave a comment, tell your friends about this story and stick around for more coming soon. Until next time. Mh793696 is out.


	14. Chapter 13: Paradoxes, and nightmares

**Authors note** : Hello fanfiction world. I'm back. And I must say I'm amazed by the number of people who are reading my story. **746** people are reading it. Wow. I'd like to thank you all for enjoying it so far and I'd like to hear your thoughts about it, so feel free to tell me what you think.

Chapter 13: Paradoxes, and nightmares

Gaz's pov): I was looking around my new bedroom when I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to see Zim standing there.

"Hey Zim." I said. "Hey Gaz. There's something I wanted to ask you?" He said. "What is it?" I asked.

"How would you feel when you found out who killed your mother?" He asked. I was taken back when he asked me that question. I thought about how to make a solid answer, but I couldn't even think of one. "Uh… Zim… I…" Was all I could say, before Zim interrupted.

"Sorry… I shouldn't have asked like that." He said. "Its ok Zim. It's just that I didn't expect you to ask me something like that." I said. "And to be honest I don't know how I'd feel. What are you getting at?" I asked.

"Curiosity that's all." He said, however I knew had an act for lying a lot. "Zim. Your lying I can tell." I said. "Oh yeah, how?" He asked. He challenged. "Zim. I've known you for years because of Dib's prattling." I said. "Yes, but thanks to The Doctor I became an even better lire." He said. "So how do I know your lying to me more?" I asked. "Exactly." He said, and walked off. I was wondering about what he was talking about, but I brushed it aside, and went to sleep.

Zim's pov): The time has come for me to put the first step of my theory to the test. I decided to limit my appearance so I put on a black shirt, with black pants, and slipped on some silent shoes. To top it all off I donned a black cloak and a mask. I used my vortex manipulator and set the coordinates to the exact time I wanted, and I was off.

I arrived to my destination and to my surprise I was in front of the membrane house. Then the door opened, and I quickly ran to, and climbed up a nearby tree to avoid being spotted.

Then stepped out a woman who looks like she's in her early twenties. She had beautiful ember eyes, a black dress that hugged her curves, and what stood out was her hair. It was purple, and it had a very unique shape. That's when I realized this was Gaz's mother. "Now I know how she got her figure." I thought, as I felt a blush form on my face, and I couldn't blame her this lady has the same kind of body Gaz has now.

"Mom?" I heard a voice. I look over to see a little girl, and I realized who it is.

"Yes Gaz?" Her mother asked. "How long will you will be gone?" Gaz asked. "Don't worry honey I'll only be gone for few hours. Those groceries won't buy themselves." Mrs. Membrane said.

With that she picked up Gaz, and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, and walked of. Before I moved, I heard a small gasp and I looked over to see a younger version of Dib at the window staring at me. I moved my hand to where my mouth is as a way to shush him, and I leaped off the tree.

I slowly followed Mrs. Membrane to town. It was dark outside so following her was a bit of a challenge, but I managed to stay close. However I saw something off. A man in a blue sweater and jeans. He followed Mrs. Membrane to the edge of an alley and that's when it all happened.

The man snuck up to her and wrapped his arm around her neck and dragged her into the ally. "I'm giving you one chance to let me go, before you lose an arm." She said. "Now I know how she got her personality." I thought. "Ah that is just sweet of you to say that." The man said, and I could tell that Mrs. Membrane looked like she saw a ghost. "YOU?!" She shouted.

I thought about it but then I remembered what Professor Membrane said about her breaking up with someone else to be with, and eventually marry him. So I put two and two together, and realized this was her former lover. "LET GO OF ME YOU BASTERD?!" Mrs. Membrane shouted.

I wanted to help her but I remembered that The Doctor said that changing a fixed point in time can lead to bad paradoxes. I even remembered River saying she 're-wrote' one to save The Doctor. As I looked on unable to do anything as I watch the woman who would have changed Gaz's life be raped and then stabbed to death. I see the man slowly walk away, and leave her for dead.

That's when I decided to make my presence known, so I drop down to see her slowly dying from blood loss.

"Please….. help….. me." She said. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, but there isn't anything I can do." I said. "You only have a few minutes left to live, but don't worry. Things will get better. Not just for you, but your daughter as well." I said. "You… know… my daughter?" Mrs. Membrane asked. "In a way." I said.

I was expecting something, but instead she smiled. "Your right. Things will be better….. I'm just…. Sad…. that I'll….. never be there to…. see it." She said, and then handed me something. It was a locket, and when I opened it I saw a picture of Mrs. Membrane holding Gaz when she was a baby. "Give this to her. Tell her…. I'll…. always…. Love…. her." Mrs. Membrane said before she stopped breathing. I search for a pulse, but it was pointless.

She's **dead**.

I couldn't hold back any tears. I just met her and already I felt like when she died a part of me died with her. I felt a fist form in my hand, and I motioned my other hand over her eyes and closed them.

Then I began my hunt. I followed the man for the next two weeks with planning, and preparation and after the second week I finally made my move.

I followed the man to his house, where I was waiting.

" **You**." I said, darkly. "WH- WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" He asked, shocked about my presence. " **You're the sick coward who killed Mrs. Membrane**." I said, holding the locket in my hand. "How do you know that?!" The man said. " **I KNOW BECAUSE I WATCHED IT HAPPEN!** " I shouted. That was when the man snapped and pulled out a gun.

"SHE DITCHED ME OVER AN IDIOT LIKE MEMBRANE! SHE DESERVED ME!" He shouted, as he fired.

I pulled out a small sword I got from china, and deflected each of the bullets, and one of them even went so far as to strike him in the knee crippling him. "AHH!" He shouted, in pain as he fell to the floor. "How pathetic, even for you." I said.

Then I slowly approached him, luckily he had run out of bullets. "What are you going to do to me man?!" He said. "Simple. I'm going to make you suffer." I said. And so for the next few hours I spent torturing him, crowbar wacking, whips, hot metal touching flesh, etc.

Eventually he confessed he killed Mrs. Membrane because he felt that she betrayed him, and so he felt that if he couldn't have her then **no one** could.

After words I gave him a solid punch to the templets knocking him unconscious, then I called the police, luckily I recorded the whole confession and slipped it into his pocket.

A minute later the police arrived and arrested him, while I was hiding in one of the surrounding trees. Then after they left I too took my leave, with a warm feeling emerging, as I slowly walked away in my thoughts. A few minutes later I realized I was walking in front of the Membrane house.

The warm feeling soon turned into pity, as I stared on at the house, however what's done is done and this is all in the past.

With that I activated my vortex manipulator, and traveled back to my time. As soon as I arrived I changed into my pajamas, and was about to go to bed, when I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to see Gaz embrace me with a hug.

"Gaz is something wrong?" I asked in confusion. "I…. had a nightmare." She said. "What was it about?" I asked. She was reluctant at first but she eventually spoke.

"All I dream't was blackness." She said. "Blackness?" I asked. "Let me explain." She said.

 **Gaz's dream** (Gaz's pov): I was in a dark world, with nothing around me. No people buildings, nothing. Then I heard some sort of noise and I looked over to see Dib.

"What do you want?" I asked bitterly. He was quiet at first, and had a blank expression on his face, and it started to creep me out. Then he spoke.

"Are… you… my… mommy?" He asked. Before I could answer something freaky happened. Dib's eyes got bigger, and something was coming out of his mouth. To my shock, and horror a gas mask was actually growing out of his face. Then other people stepped out with gas masks covering their faces. I slowly stepped back, but Dib and the other people began to step forward, and I decided to turn and run. As I ran I heard their footsteps and I looked to see their following me. I look ahead to see a door, and made a b-line for it. I opened it and quickly shut it behind me.

I leaned back to catch my breath and as I opened my eyes I was in some sort of cave. I look around and noticed some sort of writing.

'DON'T BLINK!' It said. I didn't understand what it meant, but then I heard a noise. I look over to see what looked like angel statues that were covering their faces.

I blinked, and what happened next caused me to scream a bit, somehow the statues **moved**. There arms were down so I could see their faces and it almost looked like they were staring at me. I blinked again, and they moved closer to me, with their arms out, and their mouths open to reveal sharp teeth, and they looked like they were lunging towards me.

I quickly got up, and began to run again. I looked over to see the angels were following me, but weren't moving. But then I remembered the words 'Don't blink'. I turned around, and kept my eyes on the angels and slowly stepped backwards without breaking eye contact. Then I felt a door knob, and realized I found another door, and without hesitating I opened it and quickly ran inside, and slammed it shut.

I turned around to see I was in Membrane labs. I was relieved to see I was in my dad's workplace, but then I felt something was wrong. I saw heavy footprints leading somewhere, and I soon followed. Eventually I came across a view window, and saw the staff of scientists, janitors, and my father. They were all surrounded by these robots and from Zim's description I realized these were the cybermen.

"Please! We can be useful to you as humans." One of the scientists said. "Upgrading is compulsory." One of the cybermen said, and Zim wasn't kidding when he said they lack emotion. "And if we refuse?" My dad asked. "Then you are not compatible." Another cybeman said. "What happens then?" My dad asked. "You will be DELETED." The first cyberman said, before grabbing my dad's shoulder, and then a surge of electricity came from its hand killing him instantly. I felt as if a hole was punched into my heart. They killed my dad and didn't show even the tiniest bit of remorse.

Then the cybermen began to kill everyone else I could only stand, and watch as the bodies of these people lay there. And then I couldn't help but start to cry. How could they do these things, and not feel any remorse? Yes. I'm the scariest person in town, but that was just **evil even beyond me**.

I quickly sobered up as I heard there footsteps with fear in full swing, and saw another door. I walked inside preparing for the worst. I opened it to find myself in some sort of church. I walked up to see the room was covered in tally marks. The floors, the walls, even the church seats were covered in them. I continued to look around and then I noticed someone standing at the church's alter and realized who it was.

"Tak?" I asked. She looked like hell ran over her, because her entire body was covered in tally marks. Her arms, legs, neck, and face were covered in them. "There coming." She whispered. "Who's coming?" I asked, then we heard a loud cackling noise, I look over to see a tall humanoid like thing. It wore a black suit, has grey skin a large head and has black pools for eyes, and it doesn't even have a mouth. I look at its hands and it only has three fingers and a thumb. For some strange reason I couldn't stop staring at it.

"Who….. or…. what… are you?" I asked. It made the same cackling noise, before it spoke. " _We… are… The silence._ " It said, in an inhuman voice. I look over to Tak, but she was gone, and in her place was another one of those things. I slowly back away, and as I turned around there were more of them. Then I look around and found my self surrounded by what looked like thousands of them.

I tried to run, but then I saw a mirror and saw my face was covered in tally marks. I look down and saw my entire body covered in them.

"WHA- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" I shouted. " _We... are... The Silence._ " One of them said. " _This world is ours... we have ruled it since the wheel, and the fire._ " Another said. " _And you will die here._ " Another said, before it lifted it's hand, and shot a bolt of electricity at me. Then I woke up before the bolt hit me.

 **Real world** (Zim's pov): As Gaz explained the dream I took note of every detail she said. All the monsters in her dream were all The Doctor's enemy's. I held on to Gaz as she cried like she lost her mother all over again.

"Gaz don't worry. It's only a dream." I said. "But it felt so real. Zim I never felt this way before. I never showed fear to any one before." She said. "Gaz. River once told me 'Your a big fish in your own pond, but there is always a bigger fish in a bigger pond.' Meaning you maybe be the scariest person around, but there is always someone who is far worse not too far behind." I explained. "Gaz listen if you need someone to talk to someone about things like this I'm here for you." I said. Gaz was quiet, but she looked up at me and understood what I was talking about.

"Thanks Zim." She said, and we kissed each other again, but this time it we both felt something different about it. It felt like we wanted more. I felt my hand go under her shirt, and I felt hers go up my antenna, and caressed them. They must have released some sort of aroma because Gaz stopped kissing me, and sniffed her fingures.

"Zim. You smell... nice. like chocolate, and roses." She said. Next thing I knew she took her shirt off, and the rest was a blur.

 **The next day** (The Doctor's pov): Zim, and Gaz haven't come out for breakfast, and everyone was concerned. luckily it was the weekend and so we walked over to Zim's room, and I knocked on the door. When we got no answer I opened the door, and what we saw was a shock even to me.

"Oh dear." Was all I could say, before I immediately closed the door.

 **Authors note** : Yeah this is quite possibly my first cliffhanger, however I think we all know what happened so well leave it at that. Anyways I'm gonna put the story on hold for now, but don't worry I'm not like those who leave it in the dust. Well that's all for now, until next time.


	15. Chapter 14: Unexpected visitor

Ladies, and Gentlemen I have returned with brand new chapters once again please feel free to enjoy the next several chapters and once again please feel free to share this story to any of your friends, but enough about this, on with the story.

Chapter 14: Unexpected visitor

Gir's pov): I was walking into my master's room when I saw him, and Gaz in bed together. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" I shouted, which woke the two. "Wha-?" They said together. Then they looked at each other, and quickly realized their current position.

"Uhhh... Z-Zim... did we... just... sleep together?" Gaz asked, slightly disturbed. "Uh... I... guess so." My master said, with the same feeling. "Squeak!" MiniMoose said, as he entered the room. "What do you mean The Doctor was here earlier?" My master asked.

Minimoose explained everything that happened earlier today, and my master started to calm down. "Both of you step out please." He said, and we did as we were told.

Gaz's pov): I couldn't believe I slept with Zim. Yes I love him, but I didn't think I would go that far. "I'm sorry Gaz. I didn't think that-" Was all he could say, before I interrupted. "Zim. It's ok. I... I wasn't in control of myself either." I said. "And to be honest... it felt... good." I added, as I felt my face blush harder than how it already did.

"Uh... now that I think about it... yeah. It... did." He said, as his face blushed a darker green. "Look Zim. If anything, I think it's best if we talk to The Doctor about this." I said. I could tell he was hesitant, but he agreed.

And so we quickly got dressed and went to the control room. When we arrived we saw The Doctor, River, Jack, Gir, and Minimoose were waiting for us. However we didn't expect Dib, Tak, and Mimi to be here as well. "Crap." I thought to myself.

 **1 minuet earlier** (Jack's pov): I tried to tell The Doctor that this was a bad idea, but he did it anyways. He said that it was better than Dib finding out for himself.

When Dib entered the TARDIS, angry was an understatement. The boy was downright furious. Meanwhile Tak was trying every attempt to calm him down. When Zim, and Gaz entered the room all hell was going to break loose.

"YOU!" He shouted at Zim. "OF ALL THE THINGS YOU COULD DO, YOU WENT SO FAR AS TO HAVE SEX WITH MY SISTER!" He shouted, with every intention of killing Zim. "Dib calm down, this isn't helping!" Tak said. "THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!" Dib shouted, and charged towards Zim.

Zim moved out of the way, and caught Dib's fist. "Look Dib this wasn't my idea to begin with." Zim said, as he let go of Dib's hand.

"AND YOU DID IT ANYWAYS!" Dib shouted, and swung a fist. What he didn't expect was for Gaz to get in between, and socked him in the face. Zim quickly realized something slowly backed away from her.

"Dib. WHEN WILL IT GET TO YOUR HUGE THICK HEAD THAT ZIM IS NOT WHO HE IS ANYMORE!?" She shouted.

Before anything else happened we heard a loud noise coming from outside. We ran outside the TARDIS to see a crater the size of a house, and in the center was the wreckage of a ship. "What is that?" River asked. Zim climbed down the crater to better examine the wreckage.

"No way." He said. "What is it?" Tak asked. "It's the wreckage of an **Irken ship**." Zim said. Then we heard a moan from inside and Zim picked up a rock and smashed the windshield open and had a look of shock on his face. "No." He said, and pulled out an irken who was unconscious. "Who is that?" Gaz asked. "It's…. Skoodge." Zim said. We helped Zim get the poor guy out of the wreck, and rushed into the TARDIS medical wing.

The Doctor's pov): The poor chap looked like he went through a supernova, and survived. However I had one question on my mind. "Where did you come from?" I thought, and luckily we would get our answer, because the fellow was beginning to regain consciousness.

"Uhhh…. What on Irk happened?" He asked, as he came to his senses. He looked around, before he noticed Zim and, Tak. "Zim, Tak! OH THANK THE TALLESTS I FOUND YOU!" He shouted before he embraced the two in a hug, but he let go after he realized Zim's pak was off.

"Zim. Wha-" Was all Skoodge could say, before Zim interrupted. "Long story. Skoodge what are you doing here?" Zim asked. "Zim, Tak. Irk is under **invasion**." He said. "WHAT?!" Both Irkens said. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IRK IS UNDER INVASION?!" Tak asked. "Well… it's a long story." Skoodge said.

 **Nine months ago** (Skoodge's pov): I was on Irk where The Tallests were celebrating the 3rd anniversary of the day they officially banished Zim, and every Irken on the planet was enjoying themselves. I however was not.

I found it completely unfair from the start, but I didn't have any other choice in the matter. I was serving the other irkens snacks but before I could think of anything else the entire building shook, and Tallest Red was the first to react.

"Hey what's going on?" He asked. "How should I know?" Tallest Purple said, as he ate a doughnut.

Several Irkens walked up to their monitors and examined the area and quickly reported there find.

"Uhh… Sirs… it would seem we are under attack." One of them said. "Then destroy them!" Tallest Red ordered. "And someone bring me some popcorn. I want to see who it is that's dumb enough to attack a superior armada." Purple said.

I had different intentions so I ran outside to see our forces charge at the enemy. They seem to be vessels of unknown origin, because they don't seem to be any ship I ever seen before.

As our forces charged at the enemy vessels they fired their weapons, but they were ineffective. Then the enemy ships began to fire back and the blasts destroyed each of them.

Then something in the ships opened because what looked like thousands of small fleets began to fly out of the ships and as they hovered above us I had a very good look at them. They appear to be robotic based lifeforms. Our ground troops arrived with both the Tallests at command. "Destroy them." Tallest Red ordered, and every Irken fired their weapons, but the robots somehow had body's that are immune to our weaponry.

Then one of the fleets hovered to ground level and they said something that scared me.

" **EXTERMINATE!** " It shouted and moved a part of its body which was actually a laser gun and fired at the first Irken trooper.

The blast killed him instantly and soon the others were firing as well. I was possibly the only one smart enough to hide. I watched on as every Irken trooper was killed. The Tallests were also hiding as the carnage occurred, were shocked that there troops were defeated so easily, and saw the robots approached them. They readied there weapons, but a voice broke out.

" ** _Wait!_** " The voice said, and robots obeyed and lowered their weapons. " _ **These two might be useful to me.**_ " The voice said.

I had to escape the planet to find help, so I sneaked on to the nearest voot runner and set the coordinates to the nearest planet within irk's radius. Little did I realize that planet was earth. For nine months I spent in that ship, and when I finally arrived I was preparing to land I didn't expect an asteroid to strike my ship. The impact knocked me unconscious, as I began to fall into the planet's atmosphere.

 **Present time** (Dib's pov): I was having a mental victory dance. Zim's people were being beaten by someone, and the universe is safe. "Zim I need you, and Tak's help to save our home." Skoodge said. "Tak you're not seriously thinking of doing this. Are you?" I asked Tak, with concern. "Dib I'd do anything for my people." She said. I then looked over to Zim to see how he'd react. I had hopes due to his ego and loyalty to his leaders. "No." He said, which earned a surprised look from everyone, even me.

"Wha- but Zim." Was all Skoodge could say before Zim interrupted.

"NO! I DON'T EVER WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH THAT PLANET EVER AGAIN!" He shouted, which caught us by surprise. "Zim these are our people! How can you turn your back on them?" Tak asked.

"Just guess." Zim said bitterly. "After they banished me I felt as if I didn't have a purpose anymore, and you, and Dib were only adding on to it before that." Zim said.

"Finally I realized I couldn't be what I wanted to be anymore. An invader. That was the one thing I always wanted to be. But that dream died a long time ago. Then I finally saw the light, about my race my leaders, and everything about the Irken Empire. But that was not enough. **NEVER** enough. I kept having dreams of them laughing at me for my stupidity." Zim said as he rolled up his left sleeve to show us his arm.

It was scratched up badly, and it had the word 'DEFECTIVE' on it. "I carved this onto my arm to remind me that no matter what I do I'll always be **this** to them." Zim said, as he showed us his arm.

To say we were shocked was an understatement. I couldn't believe it. Zim turned his back on his own people just like they turned their backs on him.

"And ever since then I didn't want anything to do with that planet **ever** again." Zim said, before he walked off. I looked over to everyone else and they had the same look as I did. "Were you aware of this?" I asked The Doctor.

"To some degree yes. I knew he would have a growing hatred for them, but I didn't think he would leave them for dead." The Doctor said. That's when I noticed that Gaz, Tak, and Skoodge were gone.

Tak's pov): Skoodge, and I were following Gaz to Zim's bedroom. I managed to bring skoodge up to speed on recent events, and he was shocked about The Doctor as we were. "You mean the human with the bowtie is actually a Timelord? **A real Timelord**?" He asked, in shock. "Yep. That about sums it up." I responded. "Then the legends are true. There really was a planet called Gallifrey." Skoodge said.

We approached Zim's bedroom and Gaz knocked on the door. "Zim. It's us. Can we come in?" She asked. There was no response for a few minutes, but then he spoke up. "Come in." Zim said. We entered to find Zim sitting on his bed staring at the floor. The record player was playing some dark, and depressing songs, and I couldn't help but feel sympathy for Zim.

He may have ruined my chance at being an invader, but that was a long time ago. Now I can tell the pain he went (and still is going) through when the Tallests told him the truth.

Gaz sat down next to him, and placed her hand on his shoulder, before she spoke. "Zim. You can't keep run away from your problems. It's not going to help make them go away." She said. "I've been doing that for some time." He said. "And how long until it runs out?" Gaz asked.

Zim was quietly thinking how to answer that, but realized he couldn't answer that.

"Zim. I know that what they did was wrong, but they just misjudged you." Gaz said. "How am I misjudged?" Zim asked. "Because you developed something the other irkens didn't. A personality." Gaz said, and I could tell that she was right, but we always dubbed them defectives.

That's when I realized it. The Irken empire thought defectives were useless, but in reality there irkens who developed other emotions. "So Zim really is different." I thought. "So if I was just different, then why did they banish me? A 'personality' was the exact reason I was unintentionally sent to earth." Zim said. "Zim. Your former leaders were just idiots, who don't know the difference between right, over wrong." She said. "Besides. Has it ever occurred to you what would happen if they didn't send you to earth in the first place?" Gaz asked.

Zim wasn't speaking to us, but I could tell he was in deep thought. "Then... I didn't meet Dib, or everything that happened during my time on earth would never happen, and... I would... never met **you**." Zim said, as he turned to Gaz.

"So you see Zim. Just because they abandoned you doesn't mean you have to hold it agents them. You would be no different from them." Gaz said.

Zim got up, and looked at Skoodge, before he spoke. "Alright. I'll help save Irk. Besides... I have something I wanted to get off my chest." He said. We look over to see everyone else at the doorway. "Looks like you made your decision." The Doctor said. All Zim could do was nod in response. "I guess you are gonna save your planet are you?" Dib muttered. "Sorry Dib, but it looks like your dreams of the Irken empire being destroyed are over before they even started." Zim said.

With that we walked over to the control room, with The Doctor already setting the coordinates. "You know Gaz you don't have to come if you don't want to." Zim said. "Zim. You know I'd go with you anyways." Gaz said, causing Zim to smirk.

Skoodge looked around the room with fascination over the controls causing The TARDIS to make noises. "I think she likes you Skoodge." The Doctor said. "She? You mean The TARDIS?" Dib asked.

"Of course, believe it or not but The TARDIS is actually alive." The Doctor explained, causing me, and by the look of it Dib, Skoodge, and even Gaz to stare wide eye. "Incredible." I said. "Alright chaps. coordinates set were going back to where it all began." The Doctor said, and so he pressed a few buttons and pulled a lever, and The TARDIS began to make a loud noise and shake a bit meaning we were about to head off.

"Next stop... Irk." I heard Zim say, and by the sound of his voice I could tell he doesn't like this one bit.


	16. Ch 15: The Dalek extermination of Irk

Chapter 15: The Dalek extermination of Irk

 **Irk** (Tallest Red's pov): This is the worst crisis in Irken history. Our home is under invasion by a race unknown to us, they show to have more superior weapons, and technology, and to make matters worse they destroyed our snack storages.

I alone don't think that Purple can handle not haveing any snacks, and already he's going insane. "mmm-mmm..." He mumbled, as he curled himself into a ball, and started to rock back, and forth. "It will take a miracle for someone to come and rescue us." I said, to myself. That's when I heard a strange noise. It started out soft, but than it started to get louder, and louder, untill it finaly stopped.

"W-what... was that?" Purple asked. "I don't know." I said, but than we started to hear the sound of footsteps. "Purple get up I think someone has come to rescue us." I said. "I hope they have snacks." He said.

However what we didn't expect was to see Skoodge, Tak, her S.I.R. unit, and a few humans. "Hello again my Tallests!" A voice said, completely bitter. "That voice." I said, not believeing what I heard. The humans moved aside to show an all too familiar person. "No." I said, not believeing my eyes. "It can't be." Purple said. "Its been a very long time." The person said. "Zim." We said together.

 **1 minuet earlier** (Zim's pov): I couldn't believe it was happening. I was returning to my home planet after all those years of exilement, and humiliation. "You ok?" I heard Skoodge ask me. "I... don't know." I said. "Zim. I can aggree that the Tallests wern't very fair to you, when I conqored Blorch home of the slaughtering rat people, they gave all the credit I deserved to Invader Grapa." Skoodge explained. "But Zim listen, I'm pretty shure we can work something out." He said. "With them I seriously doubt it." I said. Then we heard a loud thud from The TARDIS meaning we have arived. We all stepped out to see we were definently on Irk.

"Everyone. Welcome to our home planet. Welcome to Irk." I said. Everyone looked around, and I can tell some of the group were fasinated by the sights. That's when we heard Purple's voice followed by Red's, and we all walked down a hallway to see them in a prision cell.

"Well this is a sight I can set my eyes on." I thought to myself. "Uhh.. hehehehe... hello... Zim." Tallest Red said, as he attempted to sound inocente. "Uh... yes... it has been so long since we heard of you." Purple said, attempting the same thing. "Cut the crap you two." I said, makeing a fist, and the two immediately shut up.

"You have no idea what I've been through my hole life because of you two." I growled, and I could tell the fear in there eyes. "You think I haven't forgoten? All I ever wanted was to show you that I could be the greatest invader in the history of Irk. That was all that I asked for, and what did you do? You send me on a wild goose chace just so you could get rid of me!" I shouted. "And so for the next nine months I've been flying thorough space all the while you were hopeing I would die. However I was alive, and found my way to earth, and everything went as we all remember it." I said. "So all this time everything I had ever done was for nothing. FOR NOTHING BECAUSE OF YOU TWO!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "You two are the worst leaders I had ever known." I finished.

I could tell the two were shocked, because no one would ever dare to say such things to them, but this time I decided to make an exception. With that out of the way The Doctor opened the cell, and the two slowly stepped out.

"How dare you?! No one in Irken history has ever spoken to us in such a manner before." Red said, as he walked over to me. "Uhh... Red?" Purple said, as he noticed something off about me. "No one ever cared about you because you were the shortest Irken to ever have been born." Red said to me. "Red?" Purple said, attempting to get Red's attention. "You caused absolute chaos on Irk resulting in the deaths of former Tallest Miyuki, and shortly after Tallest Spork." Red said. "And don't even get me started on operation impending doom one, You stole a front line battle mech, and completely obliterated half the planet!" Red shouted. "RED!" Purple shouted, which finaly got his attenction. "WHAT?!" Red shouted. "Have you not noticed something diferent about Zim?" Purple asked. Red, and I looked at him slightly confused but that's when Skoodge, and Tak suddently had a look of shock.

"Zim stand next to them!" Tak said. "Wha-?" I asked in confusion. "Just do it." Gaz said, as she was tired of the silence. "uhh.. ok." I said, as I walked over to Red, and Purple. That's when I realized what they were talking about. "Wha- I don't believe it." I said. I was taller then both of them. the last time I ever spoke to them they were 13 ft tall, but I was twice that compared to them. I was 15 inches taller then them.

"Hehehehehehehe..." I started to chuckle a bit which turned into full scale laughter. "Such Irony! I was the smallest Irken on the planet, now look at me! I'm taller then both of you." I said. Which caused both Red and Purple to gulp a bit.

"However we have more important matters to attend to. So I want to know exactly what is going on." I said. Red, and Purple exolained to us what happened, and that the apperent leader of the attackers was at tallests castle. We began to walk up to the surface of the planet and we saw the sky was flooded with ships belonging to the attackers. I look over to The Doctor, who had a shocked look on his face. "Recognized them Doctor?" I asked. "Yes. There Dalek ships." He said.

The Doctor's pov): I couldn't understand it. What were The Daleks doing on this planet? After all my time of fighting them they only wanted to invade earth, so why all of a sudden do they decide to invade this planet? Then I felt a tug on my arm which brought me back to my sences I look over to see It was Dib. "Those are Dalek ships?" He asked, in shock. "I'm afraid so Dib." I said. "Uh Doctor how do you deal with things like this?" Gaz asked. "Well we usually investigate why the Daleks are here. And there is only one place to see what the fuss is all about." I said. We began to walk to tallests castle, and we looked around to see much of the planets city in ruins.

"Who else but The Daleks could cause so much destruction?" I sarcastically asked. I immediatly stopped when I heard the slight sound of movement and motioned everyone else to stop as well. "What is it?" Tak asked. "Something is comeing, quick hide." I said. Everyone immediatly hid behind several large rocks, and we slowly looked out to see what it was.

It was a small irken who was running around the street. "It's a smeet." Skoodge said. Then it must have picked up a threat, and it quickly hid under a large rock leaning on a wall of a building. That's when we saw what the poor thing was running from. " **SEEK! LOCATE! EXTERMINATE!** " We heard, and out came a Dalek. "Those are Daleks?" Dib questioned. "Don't let it's apperance fool you." River said. "Daleks are the most dangerous beings in the universe." Jack said. The smeet quickly moved out of it's hideing spot but doing so alerted The Dalek. " **EXTERMINATE!** " It said, and fired at the smeet. The laser blast struck the smeet revealing an x-ray veiw of it's skeleton, and the smeet fell over. I looked over to everyone to see different emotions.

Zim, Tak, Skoodge, Dib, and even Gaz had a look of shock, Tallests Red, and Purple had looks of terror, Gir, Minimoose, and Mimi had blank expressions while River, and Jack had looks of shame. I myself had looks of regret, and anger. The Dalek soon left the area leaving the smeet corps behind. We left our hideing spot, and Zim slowly walked over to the smeet's body. He knelt down, and picked up it's body, and held it in his arms. Tak had tears in her eyes, and hugged Dib, who was trying to comfert her. Skoodge looked down in sorrow. And Gaz put a hand on Zim's shoulder, and I could tell she was feeling the same emotions as Zim was. "Tell me Doctor. Is this what you usualy deal with when it comes to these things?" He asked. "I wish it wasn't like this Zim, but Daleks were born killers." I said.

Zim nodded in understanding, and gently placed the smeet's body down, and slowly closed it's eyes. With it's respects paid we decided to move on and I could tell everyone had quiet looks on there faces. For about seven minutes we walked until we arived tallests castle I had to admit it was actually quite impressive. However the feeling was short lived. " **HALT!** " A Dalek said, as it aproached us with several others surounding us. "Hello again Daleks." I simply said.

 **Author's note** : Hello again folks I'm terribly sorry for not posting anything for a while, but I was busy with many things during the summer first I moved into a new house, and it took me a while to set everything up, then I just graduated high school and is gonna be going to collage, and admittingly I was getting lazy, but here you go folks a brand new chapter so feel free to share this with your friends. Untill next time. See you soon.


	17. Chapter 16: An old enemy returns

Author's note: Hello again everyone. I am sorry for the long delay again but I had a lot of things on my mind, and I was busy with other matters. Basically I was busy with writing out my other story, but with that out of the way I have returned for a new chapter so sit back, relax and enjoy the story.

Chapter 16: An old enemy returns

Zim's pov): "Well this is just great. We just surrendered to these guys." I heard Dib mumble as we walked down a long corridor all the while six Daleks are keeping watch of us. In all honesty it's giving me all my will power to **not** kick him between the legs in order to shut him up. I look around to see that we were entering a courtyard that's when I noticed something off. There was a large cloak covering some sort of machine I couldn't tell what it was but I knew I've seen it before. "Well at least were here." The Doctor said, attempting to ease the situation. "Easy for you to say." I heard Tallest Red mumble, only to get a kick in the knee by Gaz.

That's when several Daleks aproached us, and they looked over to The Doctor. " **WE WERE EXPECTING YOU DOCTOR!** " One Dalek said. "Oh were you now?" The Doctor simply said. " **CORRECT!** " Anouther Dalek said. "Uh... You know these 'Daleks'?" Tallest Purple asked. "Oh believe me when I tell you The Daleks, and I go way back." The Doctor said, as he looked one Dalek directly in the eyestock. "Now then tell me. What are you doing on this planet? Of all planets why Irk." The Doctor asked. " _ **It's funny that you should mention that Doctor.**_ " We heard a voice different from the Daleks, and the Doctor, and Jack had looks of shock. "No. It can't be." The Doctor said. Several Daleks backed away for us to see a bright blue light, and a silhouette of a figure.

As the figure got closer a light was shined on it to reveal a human badly disfigured, and in some sort of hoverchair. His right hand was completely artificial, and on his forehead was a blue orb. His eyes were closed, and looked towards The Doctor before speaking. " _ **Hello again Doctor. I see that you have changed once again.**_ " The figure said. "Uh.. Doctor who is that?" Tak asked. " _ **Oh... how rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Davros. Lord and creator of The Dalek race.**_ " The figure said.

Dib's pov): I was shocked to say the least. I look over to see Zim, Gaz, Tak, Skoodge, Red, and Purple have the same expresion. "That's Davros?" I asked The Doctor. "But... he's just a man." Tak said. "Perhaps, but this 'man' was responsible for the death of trillions of lives during my travels." The Doctor said. " _ **Why how thoughtfull that you remember me Doctor.**_ " Davros said. "But You died on the crucible when I offered to save you. So how is it possible for you to be here?" The Doctor asked.

" _ **Yes. I remember that day all to well. As you remember You, and your previous companions destroyed my reality bomb ultimatly destroying my army of Daleks. How I survived was that there were a few surviveing Daleks that rescued me by sacrificeing there emergency temporal shifts whitch sent me several years back in time. And so for the last two months I spent trapped on an uncharted planet until another group of Daleks discovered me. And so I began to resume my experiments. The solitude allowed me to make tremendous advances in my research, untill one day when my monitors detected a massive serge of unknown time energy. Unknown even to Daleks. I took every means to tracking it's origins. Little did I realize it would lead me to earth. More spacifically to him.**_ " Davros said, as he adressed towards Zim.

"Me?!" Zim asked. " _ **That's correct Zim. Allow me to show you something.**_ " Davros said, as he moved to the device covered by the large cloak. He pulled the cloak off to reveal a large portal like device. I looked over to Zim to see he had a confused look on his face, but it quickly turned to comlete shock. "That's... That's my... time-space displacement device!" Zim said, as he realized what it was.

Gaz's pov): The Doctor, and Zim had shocked looks on there faces. "That's what the Doctor was talking about?" I asked. "Long story short I built it to destroy Dib but then it completely backfired." Zim said to me. "But I destroyed the plans after the whole insident. How did you figure out how to build it?" Zim asked Davros.

" _ **Yes you destroyed the original plans, but small fragments of them remained, I simply managed to recover the fragments by sending in one of my agents to retreve them, and I rebuilt it from scratch, and modified the original details to better serve the Daleks.**_ " Davros explained. " _ **And now since I have this device in my possetions I can use this device to bring in Daleks from any, and all past events. Starting with The Great Time War itself. Imagine it Daleks from years, decades, eons from the past all here in the present. And once I release them THE DALEKS WILL FINALLY CONQUER THE UNIVERSE AND SHOW TO THEM THAT WE ARE THE SUPREME BEINGS!**_ " Davros said.

I couldn't believe what I heard. This guy is completely insane. Bringing so many of these things into the presant time, and then sending them out to destroy the universe. " _ **However there is one thing that is standing between me, and my ultimate destany.**_ " Davros said, as he motioned towards a monitor. " _ **The device requires an activation code. That is where you come in Zim. I knew you would become hesatent to return to this pitifull planet.**_ " Davros said, and a serise of videos came on showeing everything that has happened since Zim first arived on earth. From when he first met Dib all the way to the christmas event. " _ **I've been watching you ever since you built that device, and I must say you had the capabilitys that apear so Dalek to me.**_ " Davros comlimented.

" _ **However the day they told you the truth I could tell the deception in their toan, and I could tell you wanted every intention of destroying them for it.**_ " Davros said. _**This device only requires an access code to activate this device, if you provide me the codes, and activate this device you can have total power as the leader of your own armada with a new Dalek army at your command, and get back at the ones who deceived you.**_ " Davros said to Zim.

We looked over to Zim as he absorbed the thoughts Davros said to him in. "I... I..." Was all he could say due to having a hard time trying to comprehend the thoughts. " _ **Let me put this in anouther maner. Daleks!**_ " Was all Davros said, before the Daleks pointed there weapons at me.

" **EXTERMINATE!** " They said, and looked like they were about to fire, but Zim stopped them. "NO WAIT!" He shouted. " _ **You will give me the access code or we will exterminate everyone you see before you.**_ " Davros said, as a screen showed thousands of Irkens all in one spot with three Daleks hovering above them. "Ok fine. I'll do it. I'll give you the code. But first take them to someplace where they won't be too much trouble." Zim said, as he motiond towards us. And so The Daleks who surrounded me surrounded the others, and ordered us to move to a part of the area where they were obviously holding prisoners.

"I don't want you getting involved with this." Zim said, as he walked along side us. "Zim, be reasonable If you do this, you'll be putting the entire universe in danger!" Tak said, attempting to reason with Zim. "Tak this is something I have to do." Zim said. "Come on Zim you can't be serious about this right." Dib said. I ignored him. By the time we arrived, and I saw the look on everyone's face, then they each were surrounded by a field of energy that held them in place.

"I'm sorry everyone." Zim said, before he turned, and walked away. "You won't get away with this Zim!" Dib shouted. I look over to see everyone else haveing different emotions on there faces. Dib glareing at Zim Tak haveing a nervous expresshion, Gir, and Minimoose haveing blank expreshions, Jack, and River looking completely worried, but when I looked over to The Doctor, and he was completely calm, and something about that was unsetiling to me.


End file.
